The Best Year
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Cedric/OC. Who would have thought she would be friends with Cedric Diggory or that someone as popular and attractive as Cedric would ever be interested in her. She certainly didn't think so but maybe Cedcic sees something no one else does...
1. Chapter 1

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**CHAPTER 1**

Ariana Walker stared at the Hogwarts express. It was off to another year at Hogwarts. Another year of classes and homework and Quidditch. Another year without a boyfriend. She sighed and shook her head. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair and boarded the train. She searched for her friends Angelina and Alicia and found them in a compartment close to the end of the train.

"Hey Ariana," Angelina said as she walked in.

"Hey," she replied and took a place at the empty bench across from Angelina and Alicia.

"Good summer?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah it was ok," Ariana said. "Not like I did much."

"Ari," Angelina sighed. "You need to get out more."

"What good is that going to do me?" she asked. "I just want to get through the year and survive Quidditch with Oliver."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Alicia asked. "You are a pretty girl, you just have to believe that."

"I think you're crazy."

"Look this is going to be the year we get you a boyfriend. This is your year to fall in love," Angelina said. "Do you trust us?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ok, look let us give you a new look this weekend," Alicia said. "It won't take much to make you look pretty, because you already are." she added. "You have pretty blue eyes, a nice smile. And I really wish I had your figure."

"Oh come on," Ariana said. "You're crazy." she added as the compartment door slid open and Fred and George walked.

'We'll get another opinion," Angelina said and Fred walked over and kissed Angelina's lips and sat by her. George squeezed in by Alicia and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey guys, we want your opinion on something and we want you to tell the truth," Alicia said.

"Alright," Fred and George said.

"Ariana doesn't believe she's pretty," Angelina said. "What do you think?"

"And you want us to tell the truth," Fred said and Angelina nodded.

"Well of course she's pretty," George said.

"She has gorgeous eyes," Fred said. "No one is more shocked than us that some guy hasn't grabbed you up," he added.

"What guy is going to grab me up?" she asked.

"What about Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Are you serious?" Ariana asked laughing. "Oliver wouldn't even know my name if I didn't play Quidditch." she added.

"That is not true," George said.

"It is true but it doesn't matter," Ariana sighed.

"Oh come on don't deny you think Oliver is hot," Alicia said.

"Well its not like I'm the only one," Ariana said. "He's not going to want me when he can have a much prettier girl."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," George said.

"Hey you know who does look even better this year than he did last year and who would be great for you?" Angelina said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Cedric Diggory," Angelina said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Cedric Diggory and me that's even crazier than me and Oliver," Ariana said. "Oliver is in the same house as me and he barely notices me. There's no chance for me and Cedric."

"Hey don't say that you never know," Alicia said.


	2. Ariana's New Look

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

Cedric will finally make an appearance in the next chapter.

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Once they got to Hogwarts they all settled down at their tables for the Welcome Back feast. As soon as all the first years were sorted and Dumbledore made his speech the food appeared and they all started to eat.

"So," Angelina said. "Don't you want to even get a look at Cedric?"

"What good is it going to do for me to look at something I can never have," Ariana said. "I know what he looks like anyway."

"Just look at him," Alicia said. "You see the Hufflepuffs," she added and Ariana looked up. "Ok all the way on the end closest to the doors, he's sitting with his friends," she added and Ariana looked over and saw a Cedric sitting at the end of the table. Yeah he's hot.

"Wow!" she sighed. "He has gotten better looking over the summer," Ariana added. "What is a guy like that going to want with me?"

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," Angelina said. "Just because Oliver is to stupid to realize it doesn't mean you can't move on,"

"There is nothing to move on from," Ariana said. "Maybe you two should realize that no guy wants to be with me and maybe I like it that way," she added and stood up and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Ariana went up to her room and laid on her bed. She thought about what her friends had said to her this afternoon. Did they really think she was pretty? She couldn't see what they saw. She sat up and walked over to the mirror and looked in it. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes stared back at her and she sighed. She was still looking in the mirror when Angelina and Alicia walked in.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Trying to see what you guys say you see when you look at me," Ariana said. "I don't see it."

"Its because you don't believe what we say," Angelina said. "But you will," she added. "We're going to start tomorrow with your new look, well not exactly a new look but trying to make you feel better about yourself," she added.

"If you think it'll help," Ariana sighed.

"It will," Alicia said.

* * *

The next morning Ariana was in bed when she felt someone shake her.

"Get up Ariana," Angelina said. "Its time to get up,"

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"Go get a shower, we'll be ready to help you get ready." Angelina said.

"Its just class, why do I need to look good." she asked.

"Because you need to feel good about yourself all the time not just when you're dressed up," Alicia said.

"Fine," Ariana said and she went to take a shower.

When she returned Angelina and Alicia sat her down and fixed her hair. They straightened it out.

"Your hair looks really good straight," Alicia said. "Not that it doesn't look good curly because it does. Just so you know straight is an option,"

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Make-up," Angelina said.

"For classes," she said.

"Yep," Angelina said. "Stay still." A few minutes later she was done.

"Come look," Angelina said and led her to the mirror. "What do you think?"

Ariana ran her hands through her hair which was now straight and the way Angelina did her make up made her blue eyes stand out even more.

"Thanks guys, it looks really good," she said.

"Now lets go to breakfast." Alicia said and they left.

* * *

When she sat down at the table Fred and George looked over at her.

"You do something different with your hair?" George asked.

"Its straight," Ariana said.

"It looks good," Fred said. "You look nice this morning."

"Thanks," Ariana said smiling.

They were about halfway through breakfast when Oliver joined them.

"Hey guys, we'll be staring Quidditch practices earlier this year," Oliver said.

"Define earlier," Angelina said.

"Next weekend," he said. "We'll have this week free."

"That is early Oliver," George groaned.

"This is our year to win," Oliver said banging his fist on the table.

"You don't have to be so dramatic Oliver," Ariana said. "Its not like we don't want to win," she added and Oliver looked over at her.

"Ariana," he said as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Yeah," she said.

"You look different," Oliver said.

"So." she said as Oliver continued to stare at her.

"Anyway," Oliver said tearing his eyes away. "I just wanted to let you know," he added and stood up taking one more look at Ariana before walking away.

"Did you see how he was looking at you? Angelina asked smiling.

"What?" Ariana asked.

"He liked what he saw," Alicia told her.

"That's crazy," Ariana said.

"No its not," Fred told her. "We saw it to."

"Yeah, Oliver definitely was liking what he saw when he looked at you," George said.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

At lunch it was much the same way. Oliver actually sat by her.

"What is it Oliver?" Ariana asked.

"You look so different," he said and Ariana rolled her eyes.

* * *

Throughout the week Angelina and Alicia kept fixing her hair and make-up. Oliver wasn't the only guy noticing either. Other guys in her own house and other houses were looking at her as well. It seemed a bit ridiculous to Ariana at least that all it took to get noticed was make-up and a different hair style.

* * *

The weekend finally arrived and Angelina and Alicia were determined for Ariana to look great. She could wear her normal clothes instead of robes and a school uniform. So Saturday morning Angelina and Alicia fixed her hair and make-up and then picked out a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips and tight fitting purple shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Ariana asked looking in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Angelina said. "Lets go have breakfast," she added.

"Hold on," she said. "I'm going to grab my book so I can go outside after breakfast." she added and grabbed a book that was by her bed and followed Angelina and Alicia to breakfast.

The three of them walked into the Great Hall and took their seats.

"Ariana," George said and she looked up.

"Morning guys," she said looking across at Fred and George.

"Oliver seems to be interested in you," Fred said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"He asked about you last night," George said. "If you had a boyfriend."

"No way!" Ariana said shaking her head.

"I think he might like you," Fred said.

"Why because I changed the way I looked," Ariana said.

"I'm sure that's not it," Angelina said.

'It doesn't even matter." Ariana sighed.


	3. Meeting Cedric Diggory

* * *

I'm going ahead and posting the update today because I won't have time to update tomorrow like i was going to. Enjoy the chapter

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next week Ariana went to all her classes dreading Saturday when it would be time for Quidditch practice. But of course Saturday came faster than it should and after breakfast the Gryffindor Quidditch team found themselves practicing. Practice of course was stressful and time consuming and everyone was glad when it was over and they dragged themselves to the showers. Ariana quickly jumped in the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and pink top Angelina and Alicia had picked out. She waved her wand to dry her hair and then Angelina and Alicia came in and fixed her make-up.

"Why are you doing this now," she asked.

"Oliver is waiting to talk to you," Angelina said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Ariana asked shocked.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "Now look at us." she added.

"You look great," she said. "Now go talk to Oliver." She added and Ariana walked out and saw Oliver was sitting on a bench in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ariana," he said standing up.

"Hi Oliver," she said. "I hear you want to talk to me."

"I do," he said. "Come on," he added taking her hand and leading her out of the locker rooms.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before he stopped.

"Ok Ariana," he said. "I like you."

"I like you to Oliver," she said.

"Can you please let me finish," he said and she nodded.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me sometime?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"Well you seem nice, I know we don't know each other that well," he said.

"Even though we've been on the same Quidditch team three years." she said.

"Maybe I should have made more of an effort to get to know you, but I am now."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are so pretty this year," he said.

"As opposed to last year when I wasn't pretty," she said.

"I don't know what you looked like last year Ariana, I honestly didn't pay attention." he said. "I mean I paid enough attention to know you look different but not that much."

"So if I didn't look like this," she said gesturing to herself. "New hair, make-up would you even be here with me right now?"

"Ariana I…" he said. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer," she said and turned and ran off.

* * *

Ariana ran to the library going to her favorite corner where no one ever went. She could be alone here. She took a book off the shelf, romance story and started to read, taking her mind off Oliver Wood. She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as she tried to concentrate on her book.

Meanwhile Cedric Diggory wasn't having a great day himself. There was this girl he liked. She was a Hufflepuff like him and her name was Ashleigh and he had just asked her out for the third time and she had just turned him down for the third time. He was almost positive she liked him though. He let out a frustrated sigh as he walked in the library and made his way to the corner he liked to sit in, no one ever bothered him there. But as he approached the table, his table, his corner he saw someone sitting there reading a book. Cedric walked over to the table and looked at the girl sitting there immersed in her book.

"This is my table," he said and the girl looked up.

* * *

Ariana was sitting reading her book until she was interrupted by a voice,

"This is my table," someone said and Ariana looked up surprised to see Cedric Diggory standing at her table.

"Funny I don't see your name on it." she replied.

"I always come here to be alone," he said.

"Me to," she said and he looked at her.

"You're not going to move are you?" he asked and she shook her head and he sighed. "Well can I join you?" he asked. "No one ever comes back here."

"That's what I thought," she sighed. "But sure sit down."

Cedric sat down and looked over at her.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," he said introducing himself. Ariana lowered her book and looked over at him. Did he seriously think she didn't know who he was.

"There's not a girl in this school who doesn't know who you are," she told him.

"Ok," he said. "We've never met before?" he asked.

"Only to play Quidditch against each other," she told him and he looked at her.

"You're on the Gryffindor team," he said and she nodded. "You're the one who almost took my keepers head off with the quaffle," he added and she smiled. "You have a really fast throw, you can't even see the quaffle as it goes by." he went on and she smiled again. "You play Quidditch for Oliver Wood."

"I play Quidditch for Gryffindor, I don't do a damn thing for Oliver Wood." she told him and he noticed she seemed upset.

"What did he do?" Cedric asked. "What's your name?"

"Ariana Walker," she said and he smiled.

"So what brings you back here to be all by yourself."

"Oliver Wood asked me out," she said.

"And you didn't want him to, I mean there's not a day that goes by some girl in my house isn't talking about him."

"That's not it, it's the way he asked me out."

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"We had Quidditch practice," she began.

"Already?" Cedric asked surprised.

"Yeah because Oliver's crazy," she told him. "Anyway after Quidditch practice I'm attacked by Angelina and Katie who insist on straightening my hair," she said tugging on her hair. "And doing my make-up, which they've done since we got back here." she sighed. "They tell me Oliver wants to talk to me so I go out and we walk around outside and he asks me out and I ask him why he wants to go out with me."

"Seriously," Cedric said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And he said you seem nice I know we don't know each other that well. Which is ridiculous because we've been on the same Quidditch team for three years and I told him that," she said.

"What did he have to say to that?" Cedric asked interested.

"Maybe I should have made more of an effort to get to know you, but I am now." she said imitating his voice which made Cedric laugh. "So I asked him why this year and he said because you are so pretty this year."

"He didn't actually say this year," Cedric said and she nodded.

"So I said as opposed to last year when I wasn't pretty," she told him.

"What did he say?"

"He said I don't know what you looked like last year Ariana, I honestly didn't pay attention." she told him. "He said he just knows I look different this year," she sighed. "So I asked him if I didn't look the way I did with new hair and make-up would he be here asking me out and he said he didn't know so I ran off from him."

"And now you're here," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "So what brings you here?"

"There's this girl…"

"Isn't there always," she said and he smiled.

"Anyway there's this girl in my house that I really like and I could have sworn she liked me to but I've asked her out three times and she said no three times."

"Wow Cedric you must enjoy rejection," she said. "Ever thought of backing off a little."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maybe you should get to know her better. Don't ask her out, talk to her find out her favorite color and class and what she likes to do on vacation. Give it a couple of weeks and then ask again," she said. "If you like her as much as you say you do a couple of weeks won't kill you."

"I guess I could try that," he said. "And maybe you should give Oliver a chance, it won't kill you right?"

"I guess not," she sighed.

"You're eyes are really blue," Cedric said. "They're pretty."

"Thanks," she said.

"So I'm trying to understand something," he said. "Angelina and Alicia straightened your hair right?"

"Yeah."

"You obviously don't care for it," he said. "So why," he added reaching across the table. "Let them do it if it doesn't make you happy." he added as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well they said this was the year for me to get a boyfriend and fall in love." she sighed.

"Well it would have worked if you didn't turn him down."

"Well I would bet anything that if I showed up to breakfast tomorrow looking normal Oliver wouldn't want me anymore." she sighed.

"Then do it," he said.

"What?"

"Show up tomorrow morning normal and see what he does." he said. "Do you like Oliver?"

"Yeah, I like him, I want to go out with him."

"Why not give him a chance?" Cedric asked.

"Why not," she sighed.


	4. Normal Ariana

Here is the next chapter. I finally got a spare minute to post it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**CHAPTER 4: **

The next morning when Ariana woke up Angelina and Alicia were ready to help her fix her hair and make-up.

"I really want to be me today," she told him. "Normal me." she added.

"Ok," they said and she smiled and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue top and went to shower and get ready. After she showered and fixed her hair, leaving it curly and down. But having some of it pulled back so it was in a half up, half down style she got dressed and went to her room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you look cute," Alicia said. "You sure about the make-up."

"Yes," Ariana told them.

"Well lets go to breakfast then," Angelina sighed and the three of them walked to breakfast.

* * *

In the Great Hall Cedric was waiting to see If Ariana would actually show up normal as she called it and if she would take his advice about Oliver Wood. Soon the door opened and Angelina and Alicia walked in with another girl. Cedric looked at her and noticed that it was Ariana. He thought she actually looked better normal, more comfortable at least. He watched as they walked over and sat down and started to eat. A few minutes later Oliver sat down by her.

"Hey Oliver," Ariana said. "I'm really sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have ran off like that," Ariana apologized.

"Its ok," he said.

"Well I was thinking if your offer is still good then maybe we could go out sometime." Ariana said. Oliver looked over at her.

"I don't know Ariana," he said. "I mean yesterday you looked so beautiful and yeah I was sure I wanted to go out with you but today you look so normal and plain." he added. "I need someone more not so ordinary." he told her

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, well more like yelled. "I can't believe I even considered going out with you Oliver Wood," she yelled standing up from the table. "You are an inconsiderate, selfish, mean, stuck up, Quidditch slave driving jackass and I hate you!" she yelled tears running down her cheeks and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Oliver, they never noticed someone run after her.

* * *

"Oliver that was uncalled for and really mean," Angelina said.

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with Ariana, I can't believe we encouraged her to go out with you," Alicia said. "You don't deserve her." she added. "Come on guys, lets go find her."

* * *

Araina ran down the hall and outside and finally stopped when she got by the lake and fell down to the ground and cried.

Cedric ran after Ariana, he went outside and looked around and headed over to the lake where he thought he saw her run. When he got there he found her crying.

"Ariana," he said.

"Go away," she said.

"No, I'm just going to sit here until you decide to talk to me," Cedric said and sat down. Ariana looked over after a few minutes.

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked.

"I am," he said and he scooted closer to her. "Talk to me," he said. "What did he say to you to get you so upset."

"I took your advice, I look normal, curls, no make-up. I told him if his offer was still good that maybe we could go out sometime," she said. "He said he didn't know. He said that yesterday I looked so beautiful and he was sure he wanted to go out with me but today I looked normal and plain. He said he needed someone not so ordinary," she said as more tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Its ok," Cedric said and he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him and cried. "Ariana, are you seriously going to let an inconsiderate, selfish, mean, stuck up, Quidditch slave driving jackass make you cry," he said and he felt her laugh.

"Did everyone hear that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think so," he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Ariana I happen to think you look better like you do now," he told her. "I like the curls," he said twisting one around his finger and I think your eyes are even prettier without all the make-up around them." he said. "You seem more comfortable in your own skin anyway."

"Thanks," she said. "That's true what you said."

"Yeah," he said. "That's ok that I said that right. I know we don't know each other that well but after yesterday I was hoping we would be friends."

"You want to be friends with me?" she asked surprised. "I'm no one special."

"Angelina and Alicia think you are, Fred and George seem to think you are," he told her. "I think you are," he said. "As for Oliver, don't worry about him. If he's so dumb to think you are plain and ordinary then you deserve better."

"Thanks," she said.

"You want to go back inside?" he asked.

"Not really, its nice out here," she said.

"Ok," he said and he scooted back to lean against a tree.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she said.

"I know," he said. "But I started taking your advice as well," he added.

"And?" she asked.

"It looks like its going good, she seemed confused as to why I was just talking to her and not asking her out again." he said. "I don't think she expected me to back off."

"Good for you, give it a little while longer," she said. "Maybe she just needs to see you're interested in her and she'll agree to go out with you."

"Maybe," he said.

"Is she worth it?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. "So you've really never had a boyfriend?"

"No," she answered quietly. "You must think I'm very strange or completely hopeless."

"I think you're neither," he told her and she smiled.

* * *

Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George were looking for Ariana. They couldn't believe Oliver had the nerve to say what they did. They wanted to make sure she was ok but they couldn't find her anywhere. They finally went outside and that's when they spotted her by the lake but she wasn't alone.

"Who is she with?" George asked.

"No it can't be, they don't even know each other," Angelina said.

"I think it is," Alicia said.

"Who?" Fred and George asked.

"Cedric Diggory is with Ariana." Angelina said.

"Really?" Fred asked. "I didn't realize they knew each other."

"Me either," Angelina said. "Well come on she is our friend we should go check on her." she added and they walked over.

"Ariana," Angelina said and she looked up and saw her four friends standing in front of her,

"Hey guys," she said.

"Are you alright," Fred asked worried.

"Oliver was out of line and we told him so," Alicia said.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," George said concern in his voice.

"I'm fine guys really," she said. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked and they looked at Cedric and then back at her. "You guys know Cedric right?"

"Yeah," Fred and George said and they sat down.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Angelina said.

"Well we didn't until yesterday after the whole Oliver thing. Cedric and I ran into each other in the library and started talking."

"Oh," George said smiling.

"I should go," Cedric said.

"You don't have to leave," Ariana said disappointed he was leaving.

"I'll find you later ok," Cedric said.

"Ok bye Cedric, thanks," she said and he smiled at her before standing up and walking away.

* * *

"Ok so what is going on with you and Cedric?" Angelina asked and Cedric was only a few steps away so he stopped to listen to what she said.

"Nothing," she said. "We're friends." she added and he smiled.

"You think he might like you?" Alicia asked.

"Not the way you're implying." Ariana said. "Seriously guys if Oliver doesn't want me what makes you think a guy like Cedric would," she added and Cedric shook his head and walked away.

"Why wouldn't he?" George asked.

"We're friends and that's it. Drop it ok."

"Ok," Angelina said. "For now."


	5. What Apology?

Thanks to everyone who is reading.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ariana didn't see Cedric again all day. So after lunch she went to her room to get the book she wanted to read, A love story, The notebook by Nicholas Sparks. She was about to walk out of the common room when she heard someone call her name.

"Ariana," she turned and saw Oliver Wood walking towards her.

"What do you want Oliver?" she asked impatiently.

"About this morning, I guess I was out of line."

"You guess," she said.

"Look I'm sorry I said you were plain," he apologized. "I mean you act like you didn't know you are plain."

"I hope that's not an apology because it's a horrible one." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ariana what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't want you to say anything Oliver, I'd rather you just not talk to me if every word out of your mouth is going to be an insult," she told him.

"Ariana," he said and she walked to the portrait hole. "Ariana."

"You know what the funny thing is Oliver. Yesterday morning you were ready to go out with me, you said I was pretty," she told him. "And this morning I've gone back to being me and you take it back and call me normal, plain and ordinary," she said shaking her head. "I don't get you," she sighed and walked out.

* * *

Araina made her way outside to sit by the lake. She laid down on her stomach and opened her book to the first page to read but her thoughts drifted to Oliver and his lousy attempt at an apology. She shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"I'm not going to cry over him anymore,' she said and she looked up from her book to see there weren't many people out from lunch yet. She sighed, she was hoping Cedric would find her again like he said. She liked him, he really was a nice guy. It was strange how comfortable she felt around him after only two days. How it didn't feel weird to tell him stuff she wouldn't tell her friends she'd known for years. She shook her head and sighed. Why would someone as interesting, talented, kind and smart and so good looking want to be around her. He said they were friends maybe he didn't mean it.

Ariana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone had laid down by her until she heard her name.

"Ariana," they said and she jumped and looked over.

"Cedric you scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So how long have you been on the first page?"

"Awhile," she said and he sat up, she sat up as well.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oliver tried to apologize but ended up insulting me more."

"What did he say?"

"That he guessed he was out of line, that he was sorry he called me plain but it wasn't like I didn't know it."

"He actually said that to you," Cedric said in disbelief.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Its so strange I mean yesterday morning he said I was pretty," she said. "And this morning I change my hair back and I don't wear make-up and I'm normal, plain and ordinary."

"Don't listen to Oliver, I think he's been hit in the head with a quaffle one to many times," Cedric said and she smiled. "So what are you reading?" he asked taking the book from her hand.. "The Notebook, a love story," he added making a face.

"Hey I never said you had to like my taste in books," she told him and he gave it back to her.

"So love stories are the only kinds of stories you like?"

"No, I like suspense, mystery. No horror though," she said and he smiled.

"So what did your friends think when they saw us together?"

"They were shocked, they didn't know we knew each other," Ariana said.

"That's what I thought," he said. "They weren't upset we were together?"

"No," she said. "Should they be?"

"No," he said. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," she answered. "You?"

"Red," he said. "Best subject, favorite subject?"

"Ancient Runes, Transfiguration." she answered it. "You?"

"I'm actually opposite of you, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes."

"You enjoy Ancient Runes?"

"Yeah I find it fascinating," he said smiling.

"I enjoy it but not that much."

"So what do you do during the summer?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked surprised and she nodded. "So what do your parents do?"

"My dad works at the Ministry of course, my mom stays home most of the time. She owns a small bookstore but that's it."

"My mom stays at home to," he said. "My dad works for the Ministry as well," he added and he laid down on the ground. Ariana laid beside him.

"No brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No," she said. "You?"

"Nope," he said

"Does this feel weird to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked propping his hands behind his head.

"I mean when you think about it we did really just meet yesterday."

"Ok that's true," he agreed.

"Is it weird that I already feel so comfortable around you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said sitting up. "But I'm glad you feel that way," he added. "Its strange for me to feel so comfortable right away," he told her. "I didn't even know you but I felt comfortable telling you about Ashleigh."

"Exactly the way I felt when I was talking to you about Oliver,' she said. "Its strange."

"I like it though."

"Me to," Ariana agreed.

"Do you think I should just give up with Ashleigh?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know," Ariana said. "Things not going well?"

"They're going ok," he sighed. "I just don't know if she's even going to say yes when I ask her out again." he added. "I'm beginning to think its to much trouble," he admitted. "Should I really have to go through all of this just to get a girl to like me or go out with me?"

"Depends on the girl I guess," she told him.

"Its not like its easy to talk to her," he said. "Its not like it is with you. I can sit here and talk and never feel uncomfortable."

"That's because you're not attracted to me," Ariana pointed out.

"Maybe," he said.

"Cedric if you don't think its worth it anymore then don't try to get her to go out with you anymore," Ariana said. "She's crazy to turn you down three times," she told him and he smiled.

"Do you think I should give up?" he asked.

"I think you should do whatever you want," she told him. "Only you know what you want. I don't know you well enough to even pretend I know what you want."

"Do you know what you want?" he asked. "I mean do you want to date Oliver Wood?"

"You know I thought I did. I was so sure I did," she said. "But I'm kind of seeing things more clearly now and I don't think I want to date Oliver Wood anymore."

"Is there someone else?" Cedric asked.

"No," she said. "Lets just say I've realized Oliver is not as great as I thought he was."

"I wonder how many girls have said that about me," Cedric sighed.

"I've never heard anyone say a bad thing about you, except for Oliver," she told him. "Even Fred and George can't find a bad thing to say about you," she added.

"Of course Oliver," He said.

"Do you believe he actually had the nerve to tell Harry that he didn't care if he fell of his broom as long as he caught the Snitch first, before you."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked. "I would never tell my seeker that."

"That's because you are the seeker," Ariana said hitting his arm and he shrugged.

"Do you think I'm a good captain?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell you are. I'm not on your Quidditch team," she said.

"Do you think Oliver is a good Quidditch captain?"

"Yeah I do. He's a little crazy but he is a good captain," she said.

"Well I guess I should be heading inside, dinner is in about and hour," Cedric said.

"Guess so," she said and they stood up and walked to the castle, once inside they stopped before going their separate ways.

"Well," Cedric said. "I enjoyed talking with you this afternoon."

"I enjoyed talking to you to," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry I kept you from your book," he said.

"That's ok, I've read it before. I'm just re reading it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Its nice to believe that true love exists and that you can love someone so much nothing else matters and also that the person can feel the same way about you."

"I guess it's a nice thought," he said. "Well I hope I see you soon."

"Me to," she said and they went their separate ways.


	6. Dumbledore's Announcement

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

When Ariana walked in the common room Angelina and Alicia were there.

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked.

"Outside," Ariana answered.

"Alone," Alicia said. "Reading your book?"

"Actually I didn't even get a page read."

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"I was talking to Cedric," she admitted and Angelina and Alicia got huge smiles and excited looks on their faces.

"Don't look like that, we're friends and that's it," she said. "He likes a girl named Ashleigh."

"Is that so?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Ariana said.

"We'll see if he likes her much longer," Alicia said.

"So Oliver tried to apologize to me about this morning," Ariana said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Really how did it go?" Alicia asked.

"He insulted me more," Ariana sighed.

"What did he say?" Angelina asked.

"It doesn't even matter anymore, I'm done with Oliver Wood," she told them. "The only time I want to talk to him is if it involves Quidditch practice," she said. "I'm tired of being insulted."

"We understand how you feel about that," Alicia said. "But cutting him out completely…"

"Hey if I was cutting him out completely I would quit the Quidditch Team," Ariana pointed out. "Which I can do."

"No," Angelina and Alicia said.

"You can't quit," Angelina told her.

"I wasn't going to," she sighed.

"Good," Alicia said.

* * *

The next week Ariana and Cedric barely saw each other. Everyone was so busy with their classes. The only time they saw each other was across the Great Hall at meals or a quick hi between classes. By Saturday Ariana was ready for a break and she wanted some more time with Cedric and hopefully she would get it. She was going to try to catch him after breakfast. She would eat and when she saw him leave, she would excuse herself and go after him, hopefully. So on Saturday morning she went to breakfast with her friends. She had pulled her hair in a ponytail and had jeans and a blue top on. When she walked in Cedric was already there. She smiled at him and made her way to the table. She ate as she chatted with her friends, waiting for Cedric to leave but he never did. It seemed like he was done eating and just talking with his friends. She let out a frustrated sigh, she wasn't going to wait all day so she stood up and told her friends she needed to grab something for her room and left. When she got outside the Great Hall she stopped for a minute and shook her head. Did she imagine last weekend? She went to walk away but she heard her name.

"Ariana."

"Cedric," she said turning around.

"I thought you were never going to leave, I was sitting there waiting for you to leave so I could talk to you."

"I was doing the same thing," she said.

"Really," he said. "So we both had the same idea."

"Apparently," she smiled. "I noticed that you weren't eating and I got tired of waiting on you to leave, so I just thought I would just go grab a book and read."

"I'd rather take a walk outside," Cedric said. "You want to walk with me?"

"Yeah alright," she said and walked with Cedric.

* * *

When they got outside they walked in silence a few minutes.

"So are you still going to play as hard against me at Quidditch?" Cedric asked.

"I'll play even harder considering we're friends now," she told him and he smiled.

"Good because I'll be doing the same," he said.

"So is that what you want to do, play professional Quidditch?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah I want to but I don't think it will happen," he sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not that good, I'm no Harry."

"But you're still good Cedric," she told him. "If its what you want to do then practice even harder and become better."

"Thanks," he said. "What is it you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know Cedric," she said. "I don't know that I'm really good enough at anything to do it for a living."

"Oh come on there has to be something," Cedric said.

"I don't know, I don't want to sit in a stuffy office all day," she said. "I'd rather be a professor than do that."

"What would you want to teach?" he asked.

"Transfiguration or charms," she said.

"Those would be good," he said and she smiled. "So what is Oliver going to say when he finds out we're friends?"

"I don't care what he says," she told him. "But I imagine he'll try to forbid me from talking to you, which I won't do, he'll get mad," she added. "Accuse me of consorting with the enemy and say you're just using me so you can cheat at Quidditch and find out our strategies."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked surprised. "Consorting with the enemy. Me being the enemy," he added.

"When it comes to Quidditch everyone is an enemy." Ariana pointed out. "Sometimes I wonder why I play."

"Do you not enjoy it anymore?"

"I enjoy it," she told him. "Not like I used to but I still enjoy it."

"At least you still like playing," he sighed. "So I'm thinking about asking Ashleigh out again and if she says no I move on," he said. "If she says yes, we'll I'll take it from there."

"Well good luck Cedric," she said quietly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Why wouldn't I be fine," she asked.

"I don't know, you were really quiet there for a second," he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said. "When are thinking of asking Ashleigh out again?"

"I don't know, sometime next week," he told her.

"Well I hope you get what you want," she said.

* * *

The next day Cedric and Ariana were talking outside once again after breakfast.

"So I hear Dumbledore is making some kind of announcement tonight," he said.

"Yeah I heard that to," she said.

"I wonder what it is," Cedric said.

"I hope its not a dance," Ariana groaned.

"That should be my line, I thought girls like those things."

"I don't," she said.

"Why?"

"I can't dance without stepping on the guys feet plus no one is going to ask me, so I won't go," she told him.

"If it is a dance you have to go," he said.

"Why?"

"You have to save me a dance," he told her.

"Why would you want to dance with me?" she asked.

"Because you're like my best friend," he said.

"Really?" she asked. "Best friend."

"I know you don't think of me like that but…"

"No you're like my best friend to," she told him and he smiled.

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating lunch when Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention everyone," he said and they all turned to look at him. "I know everyone is waiting to see what my announcement is," he added with a smile. "I am pleased to announce there will be a dance this year in December on New Years Eve fourth year and up only," he said and sat down. everyone started talking to each other. Cedric glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ariana, all the other girls were excited, talking to each other and planning outfits. Ariana was just shaking her head as if she had just been given the worst news in the world.

After lunch everyone left the Great Hall. Some guys had already asked girls to the dance even though it was over two months away. Ariana went straight to her common room not believing her luck. She sat on the couch by herself dreading hearing everyone talk about the dance. Someone walked over and sat down next to her and said her name.

"Ariana," they said and she looked over and saw Oliver Wood.

* * *

When Cedric got back to his common room he started looking for Ashleigh to ask her to the dance. Better to ask early than to wait and someone else ask right. He finally saw her by a window.

"Ashleigh," he said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hi Cedric," she said and brushed her dark hair out of her face.

"The dance sounds like it could be fun," she said and he looked down at her and smiled. She had blue eyes, they weren't as pretty as Ariana's but they were ok. She had a nice smile but it wasn't like Ariana's either. And why was he standing here comparing Ariana to Ashleigh.

"Yeah it does," he said. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me to the dance?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said smiling and Cedric let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What is it Oliver?" she asked.

"The dance sounds fun," he said.

"I guess," she sighed.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he asked.

"Why do you want to go with someone who is normal and plain?" she asked.

"Ariana I am really sorry about that," he said. "You know I say things without thinking sometimes."

"I know," she sighed.

"So what do you think about the dance?"

"I don't think so Oliver," she told him. "I don't even know if I want to go," she added and stood up and walked out.


	7. Hogsmeade

* * *

**I introduce a new character in this chapter. **

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

Ariana walked outside not believing Oliver actually asked her to the dance. She shook her head as she sat by the lake. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Ariana ," she heard someone say and she looked up.

"Hi," she said. His name was Drew Miller and he was a Ravenclaw. A really hot Ravenclaw with dark hair and sky blue eyes and a sexy smile.

"Can I sit with you for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," she said and he did.

"So what do you think of the dance?" he asked.

"I hate dances," she sighed. "I'm no good at dancing."

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd go with me," he said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah really," he said.

"Ok," she said smiling and Drew smiled and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later," he said and walked away.

* * *

Ariana smiled not believing her luck. She was still smiling a few minutes later when Cedric sat by her.

"Hey," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Wow, you're in a much better mood than when you were at lunch."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you looked after Dumbledore gave the announcement, it was like it was the worst news you could possibly get," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I'm ok now."

"Good," he said. "I asked Ashleigh to the dance and she said yes." he added smiling.

"That's great!" Ariana said laying her hand over his and he smiled. "Oliver asked me to the dance."

"You said yes," Cedric said confused.

"No I turned him down," she said. "But before you walked over here, you know Drew Miller in Ravenclaw?"

"I know him," he said.

"He asked me to the dance."

"You said yes," Cedric said.

"I did."

"So you'll actually be at the dance."

"Yeah I will," she told him.

"With Drew Miller?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like him," Cedric said.

"Why?" Ariana asked.

"I just don't," he shrugged and said nothing else. "So Hogsmeade is in a few weeks."

"I know, I have to find a dress before all the good ones are taken," she told him.

"I'm so glad that its not that much trouble for me to find something to wear," he said. "You will save a dance for your best friend."

"I will," she said.

* * *

Before dinner Ariana went back to Gryffindor tower. When she went to her room Angelina and Alicia were there.

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked. "We haven't seen you since lunch."

"We know Oliver asked you to the dance and you told him no," Alicia said.

"Why did you tell him no?" Angelina asked.

"Because whether or not you believe it I don't want to go with him," Ariana said. "But I will be at the dance."

"Did Cedric ask you?" Alicia asked excited.

"No Cedric has asked Ashleigh," Ariana asked.

"Did someone else ask you?" Angelina asked.

"Drew Miller," she said and Angelina and Alicia's mouth flew open.

"Oh my god!" they both said.

"That's great!" Alicia said.

"He is so hot," Angelina said. "We have to get dresses, the first Hogsmeade day is the first weekend in November."

"I'm actually looking forward to this," Ariana told them smiling.

"Its going to be a lot of fun." Alicia said smiling.

"Cedric asked me to save him a dance," Ariana said.

"Really?" Angelina asked smiling. "Has it occurred to you that maybe he likes you?"

"Not like that guys," Ariana said. "He said I was like his best friend and its just weird to feel so comfortable around him. To be able to be me, to be able to look like me and not have to change.  
He said he actually likes the curls and no make-up because my eyes look prettier."

"So he was paying attention to how you look." Alicia said.

"He's never going to want me like that," she told them.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and it was time for Hogsmeade weekend. Cedric and Ariana were talking after dinner on Friday outside the Great Hall.

"So Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said.

"I know Angelina and Alicia and I are going to get dresses for the dance."

"Oh," he said slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was actually hoping I could spend some time with you tomorrow in Hogsmeade." he said.

"Really," she said smiling and he nodded. "Well then what if I meet you at The Three Broomsticks around 1:00"

"That sounds wonderful," he said smiling.

* * *

The next morning Angelina, Alicia and Ariana were heading to Hogsmeade.

"Guys," Ariana said. "I'm meeting Cedric at 1:00."

"Ariana," Angelina said. "That means we have to search for a dress quickly," she added.

"I know, I'm sorry but he asked and I couldn't tell him no," Ariana said. "He's a big part of my life now."

"We understand," Alicia told her. "Lets go get a dress,"

After trying on every dress in the store Ariana, Angelina and Alicia finally found a dress.

"That pink dress will look so pretty on you," Angelina said.

"Thanks, I'm off to meet Cedric," she said. "I'm glad they'll hold our dresses so we don't have to carry them around."

"Me to," Alicia said.

"You aren't mad about me meeting Cedric are you?" Ariana asked.

"Never," they both said.

"Your birthday is in a few weeks," Alicia said.

"We can get your present now,' Angelina said. "Bye,"

"Bye guys."

* * *

When Ariana walked in the Three Broomsticks she was about five minutes late and she hoped Cedric hadn't left. She walked inside and looked around and finally spotted him alone at a booth towards the center of the room. She sighed relieved and walked over and slid across from him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Its fine Ariana, I figured you'd be later than this," he admitted and she smiled.

"Do you want a Butterbeer?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and Cedric signaled for a drink.

"So your friends didn't get to mad that I stole you away did they?" he asked.

"No, they seemed happy about it," she told him. "Plus they said they could get my birthday present without me being around."

"Oh when is your birthday?" he asked as the Butterbeer was sat down in front of them. Ariana reached for her money to pay for it but Cedric waved his hand telling her to put her money away got his money out and paid.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know," he said. "So when is your birthday?"

"November 15, on a Saturday this year."

"Oh," he said. "So you got a dress?"

"I have to go pick it up before I go back."

"What color is it?" he asked.

"Pink, a really pretty light pink," she told him and he smiled.

As they were walking out of the Three Broomsticks Cedric turned to her.

"Thanks for meeting me," he said.

"Thanks for asking," she said. "I knew I would need a break after shopping with Angelina and Alicia, they're crazy in a shop." she added and Cedric smiled.

"Did you want to go ahead and go back?" he asked.

"I have to go get my dress and I bought shoes to." she said.

"Well lets go," he said and they went to the store.

* * *

While Ariana was picking up her dress and shoes Cedric went over to the jewelry counter. A woman walked over.

"Can I help you?' she asked.

"Yes," Cedric said. "You see that girl over there waiting for her dress."

"Yes I do," she said.

"Would you happen to know what her dress looks like?"

"I do, I boxed it up for her," she told him.

"Do you think she might need a necklace or something to go with it?" Cedric asked.

"I think she might," the woman smiled.

"Her birthday is in a few weeks," Cedric said.

"Well I have something I think will be lovely for her and not to expensive either," the woman said and pulled out a necklace that looked like black roses and each rose had a clear stone in the middle. "Its really pretty," Cedric said. "The stone in the middle is reflective, it will pick up the tint of what she is wearing," she explained. "The pink will look lovely with this, almost anything will look lovely," she said and she told him how much the necklace was.

"That isn't bad," he said. "Do you have something else as well. Like a bracelet she could wear everyday?"

"Yes I have something your girlfriend will love."

"She's not my girlfriend, just my best friend," Cedric said.

"Oh what a shame," the woman said. "Such apretty girl," she added.

"I know," Cedric sighed.

"But I have just the thing," she added and pulled out a silver bracelet.

"That's nice."

"I think she'll really like it," she said. "Its what muggles would call a charm bracelet." she added. "It has places to put different things on it," she added pulling out another tray. "You buy the bracelet and we let you have two charms with it."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she said.

"Ok give me both," he said. "For the charms, the Quidditch Quaffle and the Lion," he said. "You think she'll like those, she's a chaser on the Quidditch team and she's in Gryffindor."

"I think those are good choices," the woman smiled as she put them on the bracelet and then boxed them and he paid and went to join Ariana.

"So what were you getting."

"Gift for my mom," he said quickly. "Here let me get that for you," he added taking the bag her dress was in.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I know," he said and he opened the door for her and she walked out holding the bag with her shoes in it while Cedric carried her dress.

When they got back to the castle he walked her all the way to the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks Cedric," she said.

"Your welcome and I'll see you later," he said handing her the dress.

"Bye," she said and walked up the stairs.


	8. Ariana's Birthday

A/N: I am giving you an update today because I don't think I will get enough time to update tomorrow. So enjoy this chapter and I will have an update sometime Thursday.

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Ariana walked up to the room and put her dress and shoes away. A few minutes later Angelina and Alicia did the same.

"So how did things go with Cedric?" Alicia asked.

"Fine we had a Butterbeer that he wouldn't let me pay for," she said. "Then we talked some and picked up my dress and shoes and he insisted on carrying my dress for me all the way back to the stairs."

"How sweet," Angelina said smiling.

"Stop looking for something that isn't there," Ariana told them.

"Have you ever considered that maybe we see something you and Cedric don't see." Alicia told her.

"Look guys he is going to the dance with Ashleigh and I'm going with Drew and that's the end of it."

"But you and Cedric have become really good friends and gotten really close so quick," Angelina said.

"So you have a problem with that?"

"No," they both said.

"But Quidditch practices will start back for everyone soon." Angelina said.

"Oliver is going to have a fit about your friendship with Cedric."

"He'll get over it and if its that big of a problem I'll quit the team," Ariana told them.

"You would quit the team before you stop hanging out with Cedric," Alicia said surprised.

"Yeah, we have different views on Quidditch," Ariana said. "I'm not playing Quidditch once I leave here."

"What about Cedric?" Angelina asked. "Quidditch is important to him."

"I know and he wants to play professionally but he doesn't think he's good enough."

"Of course he is," Angelina said. "He could play professional Quidditch if he wanted to."

"I know and I told him that." Ariana sighed.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed and all four Quidditch teams had started practices, Oliver was working them harder than ever of course. Finally Ariana's birthday arrived.  
On Saturday November 15 she woke up and Angelina and Alicia were already up and waiting.

"Happy birthday," they said together.

"Thanks," she said yawning.

"Open your presents," they said handing her two boxes.

"Thanks," she told them and she opened Angelina's first which was a pretty pink sweater. Then she moved onto Alicia's which was a pair of jeans that had pink and blue designs on them.

"Thanks guys a new outfit, I can wear it today." she said smiling.

* * *

After Ariana showered she put on her new clothes and went down to the common room.

"Happy Birthday," Fred and George said.

"Thanks," she said and they went to breakfast.

Once she was done with breakfast she walked out of the Great Hall with Angelina and Alicia. Cedric saw them leave and quickly got up and followed.

"Ariana," he called out and the three of them turned around.

"Hey Cedric," Ariana said smiling.

"Hi Cedric," Angelina and Alicia said smiling.

"Hi," he said. Ariana, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she said.

"So you can meet me after lunch?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Outside," he told her and she nodded.

"See you then," she said and he smiled and turned to walk away but then turned back around. "Oh Ariana, you look nice," he added and turned and walked away.

"I think he really likes you," Angelina said.

"If he likes me as much as you say he does why didn't he ask me to the dance," Ariana said.

"Maybe he doesn't realize it." Alicia said.

"I think you're both crazy."

* * *

After lunch Ariana made her way outside, she wondered why Cedric wanted to meet her after lunch, outside. He never really asked to meet her they always ran into each other.  
She was kind of curious to what he wanted. He didn't say where to meet him outside so she went and sat by the lake and sat down and waited. It was about ten minutes later that Cedric joined her.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to run back to my room," he said.

"That's ok Cedric," she said smiling, she noticed he had a bag.

"Well Happy Birthday again," he said and she smiled. "This is for you," he told her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I'm not going to forget my best friend on her birthday," he said.

"This is from the store I bought my dress in," she said. "You said you got a gift for your mom."

"Well its for you, I couldn't tell you that could I."

"Guess not," she sighed.

"Open the smaller one first," he told her.

"There's two," she said surprised.

"Yes," he said and she reached in the bag and pulled out two boxes. She took the long rectangular one and opened. She saw a silver bracelet in it.

"Cedric,' she said quietly and picked it up. She noticed it had two things on it.

"The woman said its what muggles would call a charm bracelet," he told her. "I got you a Quaffle since you're a chaser on the team," he said pointing to the quaffle. "And a lion, you're a Gryffindor," he added.

"Its pretty," she said. "Here," she said handing him the bracelet. "Will you put it on me?" she asked holding her arm out.

"Of course," he said and he took the bracelet and put it around her wrist.

"It sparkles," she said smiling.

"Ok open the other one," he told her and she took the bigger box, it was flat and square. She took the top off and saw a beautiful necklace in it.

"Oh my God, Cedric," she said shocked.

"I thought you could wear it to the dance," he said. "The lady at the store said it would match your dress."

"Is that what you were doing?" she asked.

"Yeah are you mad?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I just can't believe you went through all this trouble for me," she added.

"It was no trouble," he told her and she sat the box down.

"Thank you so much," she told him and leaned over and hugged him. "This was very sweet," she said when she pulled away and he smiled.

* * *

Ariana made her way back to Gryffindor tower after meeting Cedric. She was really surprised that he gave her stuff for her birthday, especially such nice stuff.  
She gave the password to the fat lady and went inside the common room and then up to her room. Angelina and Alicia were there.

"So what did Cedric want?" Angelina asked.

"He got something for my birthday," Ariana sighed.

"That's really sweet," Alicia said. "What did he get you?"

"Well first there's this," she said holding out her wrist. Angelina and Alicia walked closer to look.

"That's pretty," Alicia said.

"A Quaffle and a Lion," Angelina said smiling. "So he actually thought about you before he picked out the little charms."

"Yeah he did," she sighed. "But there's something else."

"What?" they asked.

"Remember how I told you he went with me to pick my dress up and that he carried it,"

"Yeah," they said.

"Well while I was getting my dress, he was at the jewelry counter obviously," she said holding up her wrist. "He said the gifts in the bag were for his mom but apparently not," she sighed.  
"So he's talking to the woman at the jewelry counter and he asked her about my dress,"

"Really," Angelina said smiling.

"He got me this to wear to the dance," she said opening a box. Angelina and Alicia gasped.

"That's gorgeous," Alicia sighed.

"He said it reflects what I wear, so it should pick up the pink in my dress." Ariana said.

"And you think he still wants to be your friend," Angelina said.

"These are not the gifts you get someone that you want to stay friends with," Alicia said. "Even if he doesn't realize it."

"Whatever," Ariana said rolling her eyes.


	9. Oliver Finds Out

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Soon it was time for dinner.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall I'm starving." Ariana said to Angelina and Alicia.

"Alright," they said and Ariana left and walked down to the common room.

"Hey Ariana," George said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So how's your birthday been so far?" he asked.

"Its been great."

"Is that a new bracelet?" he asked.

"It is," she said.

"Who gave you that?" he asked.

"Cedric Diggory," she told him.

"Cedric Diggory gave you that," he said surprised and she nodded.

"But you're just friends," George said.

"Yeah he said I'm like his best friend," she told him. "Its so weird how comfortable I feel around him and how I can tell him stuff I don't tell Angelina and Alicia."

"That's a nice bracelet," he said. "What's on it?" he asked and she held her wrist out so he could see it. "A Quaffle and a lion," he added. "Well it seems like he knows you well."

"I guess," she sighed.

"Oliver is going to have a fit when he finds out about you and Cedric."

"There is no me and Cedric, we are just friends."

"I heard Oliver asked you to the dance," George said. "And you turned him down."

"I did. I don't want to go to the dance with Oliver."

"Cedric asked you," George said.

"No, he's going with Ashleigh," she told him. "Drew Miller asked me to the dance," she added.

"Really," George said smiling. "I'm glad someone asked you," he added.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"I'll see you later ok," he said.

"Bye George," she said and he turned and left.

* * *

Ariana walked out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. She saw Oliver at the end of the stairs.

"Hello Ariana," he said softly.

"Hi Oliver," she said.

"I heard today is you birthday," he said.

"That's right," she replied.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks Oliver." she said and he looked down and noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet," he said. "What's it got on it?" he asked looking closer. "A Quaffle and a lion." he went on. "Quaffle for Quidditch, Lion for Gryffindor," he said and she nodded. "Is it new?"

"Yeah I got it today actually," she told him.

"From who?" he asked curiously.

"My best friend," she said.

"Angelina," he said.

"No."

"Alicia," he said.

"No," she told him.

"Fred and George," he said unsure.

"No," she sighed.

"Then who?"

"Promise not to over react,"

"Ok," he said confused.

"Cedric Diggory," she told him.

"You said Cedric Diggory gave you that," Oliver said and she nodded. "I didn't realize you knew him."

"I do Oliver," she said.

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Remember the day of our Quidditch practice?" she asked and he nodded. "Since then."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" he asked getting upset.

"Why would I need to tell you?" she asked him. "Its none of your business."

"It is my business Ariana," he told her. "Not only is Diggory the Hufflepuff Seeker he is the captain."

"That has nothing to do with anything Oliver," she told him.

"He is probably using you so he can cheat at Quidditch," Oliver told her.

"Oliver he doesn't need to cheat," she told him. "He's the only one who can beat Harry without cheating," she added.

"I still don't like it," Oliver said. "You can't hang out with Diggory."

"I will do whatever I want to do," she said. "You can't stop me and its none of your business."

"When the rest of the team finds out…" Oliver began.

"Everyone knows but Harry and if you like I can tell him at dinner," she said. "No one has a problem with my friendship with Cedric, they seem to like him."

"You can't play Quidditch for one team and be friends with someone on another team," he told her.

"Maybe you can't, but I can," she told him. "And I'm not going to stop being friends with him Oliver," she informed him as Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked down the stairs.

"Ariana," he said. "Its either Quidditch or your friendship with Diggory," he said stubbornly.

"You cannot be serious," she said shocked. "Not even you are that stupid."

"Decide," he demanded.

"I hate you Oliver Wood," she said as he eyes filled with tears. "You can't make me chose," he added.

"Then I can choose for you," he said. "You're off the team," he added and tears fell down her eyes.

"You're a jerk," she said and slapped him across the face and ran off.

* * *

"I'll meet you guys at dinner," Harry said. "I'm going to make sure she's ok." he added and ran after her.

"Ariana," Harry said when he found her crying in the hallway.

"Hey Harry," she said smiling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Harry."

"What was that all about with Oliver?" he asked as he sat by her.

"He just kicked me off the Quidditch team," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm friends with Cedric Diggory."

"The Hufflepuff Seeker," Harry said.

"He's the captain also," she told him.

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason," Harry said. "You can't be friends with someone on another Quidditch team?"

"According to Oliver I can't," she told him. "I really hate him right now," she added.

"Ariana he's not going to find anyone as good as you to play," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," she said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Oliver, you're not off the team and I'm sure everyone will back me up."

"You don't have to do that,' she said.

"I know," he said as Cedric came walking down the hall.

"Ariana," he said and her and Harry looked up.

"Cedric," she said and he walked.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Harry and Ariana heard the concern in his voice.

"Its nothing Cedric," she said as he knelt down by her.

"Well if its nothing why are you crying?" he asked wiping a tear from her cheek and he looked to Harry.

"Oliver kicked her off the Quiddtch team," Harry said and Cedric looked shocked

"You're serious," he said and Harry nodded.

"Anyway I need to go, I'm going to have that talk with Oliver," he added and stood up and left.

"Why did Oliver kick you off the team?"

"Because I'm friends with you," she told him. "He's stupid," she added.

"He sure is," Cedric said.

"Harry said he's going to talk to Oliver and tell him that I'm not off the team, he said everyone else would back him up."

"Of course they will," Cedric said and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Thank you Cedric," she said and smiled.

"Stop crying," he said softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Oliver Wood isn't worth your tears."

"He's such a jerk," she said. "I hate him."

"No you don't," Cedric said. "I know you well enough to know that no matter what he's done you don't hate him." he added and she looked up at him.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Come on lets go to dinner, I want to see this confrontation with Harry and Oliver," he said and stood up and then took her hand and pulled her up and they walked to dinner.

"Everyone likes the bracelet," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I only care if you like it," he told her.

"I love it," she told him.

* * *

Not much later they were walking in the Great Hall just as Harry was walking over to Oliver.

"Look Harry is walking over to Oliver," Cedric said.

"I'll see you later ok," she said and Cedric nodded and they went their separate ways.

**Happy New Year everyone.**


	10. Harry Quits

**Thanks for all the reviews**

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

_"Look Harry is walking over to Oliver," Cedric said.  
"I'll see you later, ok." she said and Cedric nodded and they went their seperate ways._

**CHAPTER 10 **

"Oliver," Harry said and Oliver turned to see Harry.

"Oh hi Harry," he said smiling. "I'm really glad to see you actually, Quidditch practice…"

"I am not here to talk about Quidditch practice," Harry interrupted. Oliver looked confused as to why Harry would interrupt him.

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked.

"I want to talk about Ariana," he said. Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George were across the table and they looked up.

"What about her?" he asked as Ariana walked up.

"You can't kick her off the team. If you seriously think your going to find someone as good as she is to replace her then you really are delusional," Harry said.

"You kicked her off the team!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Why?" Fred and George asked.

"Because she is friends with Cedric Diggory," Harry said.

"No way not even Oliver is that dumb," Alicia said.

"Apparently he is," Ariana said and they looked over.

"Look all I'm saying is if she's off the team, find a new seeker," Harry said and walked off leaving everyone shocked.

"I hope your happy," Oliver said looking at Ariana. "I've just lost the best seeker we've ever had."

"Look Oliver if this is how your going to be I don't want to be on your stupid Quidditch team and I'll talk to Harry you can still have your seeker," she said. "I'm out of here," she added and turned and walked back out.

* * *

"Ariana," someone said and she didn't have to turn around to know it was Cedric.

"Hey Cedric," she said.

"What happened?"

"Harry just quit the team," she said.

"Really," Cedric said surprised.

"I'm surprised by that to," she said. "I mean if Oliver really feels the way he does then I don't want to play Quidditch for him and I have to talk to Harry to tell him not to quit because of me," she added. "Harry's a really sweet kid."

"Are you sure you want off the team?" Cedric asked. "I mean if we weren't…if we stopped…"

"No Cedric if Oliver is so stupid and immature that he can't accept that I want to be friends with you. That this year would be awful without you. I don't want to be on the team," she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "You would rather be friends with me than play Quidditch?"

"Of course I would," she said smiling.

* * *

Cedric was talking to one of his friends about Ariana that night.

"So she seriously walked away from the Quidditch team because of you," he said .

"Yeah," Cedric said. "What do you think?"

"I think your taking the wrong girl to the dance," he told him.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe Ariana is the girl you should be going to the dance with."

"Ashleigh does really get on my nerves. I never realized how much she got on my nerves until I actually sat down and talked to her one night." Cedric said.

"Something to think about."

* * *

Ariana was sitting on the couch in the common room. She was waiting for Harry to come in and trying to avoid everyone else for the right now. Soon the portrait swung open and Harry walked in with Ron and Hermoine.

"Harry," Ariana said. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "I'll see you two later." he added and walked over and sat by Ariana on the couch.

"Look Harry I'm not going to be playing Quidditch anymore," she told him. "And its fine. My friendship with Cedric is important to me more important than anything else," she added. "Just don't quit. Oliver might die if you do."

"He would deserve it if he did," Harry said. "I know how he's treated you and heard some of the stuff he's said to you."

"That's just Oliver." she sighed.

"I know," he said. "But you do know none of its true," he added.

"That's what I hear," she said smiling. "Anyway I hope you weren't serious about quitting."

"If you don't want to play then there is no reason for me to quit but if you want to play I'll stay off the team until he puts you back on."

"I don't want to play anymore Harry, I promise."

"Alright," he said.

* * *

The next few weeks passed and soon it was time for another Hogsmeade trip, the last one before the dance and Christmas. She was going with Angelina and Alicia  
to help them get presents for Fred and George. She was thinking of getting something for Cedric as well. He did get her those nice birthday presents. She also had to  
get something for Angelina and Alicia. It was Friday night and Ariana was walking back from dinner, Angelina and Alicia were spending some alone time with Fred and George.  
She was thinking of things she could get Cedric, what do you get your best friend. She was walking down the hall when she spotted Cedric talking with one of his friends,  
he looked up and waved to her. She waved back and she saw him say something to his friend before walking over to her.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi Cedric," she said smiling back.

"So you're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm going with Angelina and Alicia to help them get Christmas presents for Fred and George and then I've got to find a way to slip away from them to get theirs."

"Why don't you tell them you're meeting me," he suggested.

"But I'm not meeting you."

"But you could," he said and she looked over. "If you want to."

"Alright," she said smiling.

"Good so you want to meet at The Three Broomsticks around 2:00?"

"That sounds great," she said smiling. They continued to walk and talk until they were interrupted.

"Ariana," someone said and she turned around and saw Drew.

"Hey Drew," she said.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you later Cedric," she added and he nodded and walked off, but he didn't go far.

"Look about the dance," he said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Something has come up," he said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked worried.

"Turns out I'm going to have to go home," he said. "Grandmother is sick." he added and she had the impression he was lying.

"Well if your grandmother really is sick I hope she feels better and if she isn't I hope you die," she told him.

"Ariana," he said. "That's mean."

"So you're lying to me at least be a man and tell me the truth," she told him.

"Fine," he said. "I don't want to go with you anymore," he told her. "I have a better offer." he added.

"Who?"

"Megan Greene," he said and Ariana looked at him shocked.

"Fine," she said. "Have a good time," she added.

"Ariana its not that I didn't want to go with you I did," he said. "But Megan is so pretty and you're…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she said and ran away before the tears fell from her eyes. She was so busy running she didn't pay attention to where she was going and felt herself collide with someone.

"Sorry," she said and looked up and saw Cedric. "Cedric."

"Ariana what happened."

"He broke our date for the dance because he wants to go with Megan." she told him. "So I won't be at the dance," she added as more tears fell.

"Ariana, you have to go," he said. "Don't let him ruin everything," he added. "Go to the dance, wear your dress and look as beautiful as I know you are and make him sorry he broke the date."

"I didn't know Hufflepuffs thought like that," she said smiling.

"He deserves it, you're much prettier than Megan," he said.

"You're saying that because you're my best friend."

"Well that's true but I am also a guy and I have eyes and I can see fine and any guy who doesn't think you're beautiful is crazy."

"That's really sweet Cedric," she said.

"Now, don't cry over him anymore," he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "He's not worth it." he added and pulled her in for a hug and she laid he head against his chest.  
He smelled so good. Had he always smelled so good. "Come on, I'll walk you to the stairs," he added.

When they got to the stairs Cedric looked at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow in The Three Broomsticks," he said and she smiled.

"Alright," she said.

"Everything is going to be ok," he told her and pulled her in for another hug. Then he did something he never did before. When Ariana broke the hug he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"See you tomorrow," he said and walked away. Ariana shook her head and walked up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw Angelina and Alicia looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on with you two?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing," Ariana answered.

"You've been crying, what did Oliver do now." Alicia said frustrated.

"Nothing," she told them. "Drew broke our date for the dance because he wants to go with Megan."

"What a loser," Angelina said.

"So you're not going to the dance are you?" Alicia asked.

"Cedric thinks I should go and make him sorry he broke the date," Ariana said.

"I like the way he thinks,' Angelina said. "That's a wonderful idea."

"How do I make him sorry when I have no date?" Ariana asked.

"You don't have to have a date to make a guy sorry he dumped you," Alicia said. "We'll take care of it."

"You guys are the best," she said smiling. "Oh and you won't be upset if I meet Cedric around 2:00 tomorrow will you?" she asked.

"Of course not," they said.

"Thanks guys," she said.


	11. Christmas

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts.

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 11**

The next morning The three girls headed off to Hogsmeade. They looked in several shops.

"Ariana," Angelina said. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said.

"You've been kind of quiet," Alicia said.

"I was just trying to figure out what to get Cedric for Christmas," she said. "I have no clue."

"You're going to get him something?" Angelina asked.

"Well he did give me those nice birthday presents," she said glancing at her wrist. "I just don't know what to get him."

"You know him better than we do," Alicia said.

"Guess so," she said as Angelina and Alicia stopped in front of the Quidditch store.

"Do you mind?" Angelina asked.

"No of course not, maybe they'll have stuff for Cedric in here." she said and they smiled and went inside.

* * *

Ariana looked around the store waiting for something to jump out at her. She looked at books and supplies and other things. Then she stopped at something that looked like a mini Quidditch pitch with mini Quidditch players on it.

"That's really great," the guy said. "The owner can cast spells on it and the mini players perform the play much easier than explaining and charts."

"It would be," she agreed. "Do you think a guy, say captain of his Quidditch team would like this as gift."

"If he loves Quidditch," the guys said and she took it to the counter and paid for it.

* * *

"Well I had fun shopping, I'm off to meet Cedric," Ariana told them.

"Bye," they said and Ariana made her way to the Three Broomsticks. She had a few minutes before time to meet Cedric and she wanted to get him something else. He had mentioned something  
he liked just yesterday. she thought back to what he said. It was a book of some kind he wanted, she racked her brain to remember was it about Dragons or Quidditch. She shook her head and walked in the bookstore. She walked around and found a book about Dragons and Quidditch and bought them both before rushing out to meet Cedric.

She arrived at The Three Broomsticks right at 2:00 and found Cedric and walked over to sit by him.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm glad you made it," he said. "You've been shopping," he added referring to her bags.

"You have to," she said looking at his bags and he shrugged.

"So you had a good day so far?" he asked.

"Yeah I have," she said. "I'm just glad classes are over until January now."

"Me to," he agreed. "We can have more time to hang out together."

"Yeah we can," she said smiling.

* * *

Cedric and Ariana spent the next few hours in Hogsmeade together. Both of them were having a good time.

"You know I'm actually glad Oliver broke my heart now," she said.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Because if he hadn't I would have never run off to my corner in the library."

"Our corner," he said and she smiled.

"Ok our corner and we would have never talked or become friends," she said. "I should be thanking him for giving me the best friend I've ever had."

"What do you think he would do if I thanked him?" Cedric asked.

"Have an Oliver fit," she said smiling as they walked into the castle.

* * *

The next few days passed and soon it was Christmas. Cedric and Ariana had made plans to meet after breakfast to just hang out. She had gotten some nice gifts from her friends, books and clothes. She was having a great day. She couldn't wait until after breakfast to see Cedric. After breakfast Ariana grabbed Cedric's gift and rushed to meet him outside. He of course was already there.

"Hey," Cedric said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she replied and sat by him.

"Having a good day so far?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she said. "You?"

"Its been great," he said.

"I…um….I got you something," she said handing him the bag.

"Thank you," he said. "You didn't have to." he added and opened the bag. He pulled out the mini Quidditch field first. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed smiling. "I've been wanting one of these for a while, thank you so much," he said. "I can't wait to use it," he told her.

"There's one more thing," she said and he reached into the bag and pulled out the two books. One about Quidditch and one about Dragons.

"I was going to get these in Hogsmeade, I'm glad I didn't," he said smiling. "Thanks Ariana," he told her and she smiled back.

"So I got this for you,' he said and handed her a box.

"Oh thank you," she said and opened it.

"Two more charms for your bracelet," he said as she looked at a letter A and a book. The A, for Ariana and the book because you like to read."

"Thank you," she said and Cedric took her bracelet off and put them on it and then put the bracelet back on her. She smiled at him.

"One more thing," he said pulling out a small square box and handing it to her. She opened it and saw a pair of earrings.

"Cedric," she said. "They're beautiful."

"I thought they would go with the necklace I got you," he said. "You could wear them to the dance."

"Yeah I could," she said smiling.

"I really hope to see you there," he said. "I want you to go."

"I have no date."

"So there will be plenty of guys with no date that would love to dance with you, you won't be alone the whole night."

"Even if I don't go to the dance, I'm going to wear these. They are to pretty not to wear." she said.

* * *

The next week passed and it was finally New Years Eve and time for the dance. Ariana was in her room watching as everyone rushed to get ready. She had decided not to go. She finally had enough of seeing them run around and retreated to the common room.

Ariana watched as couples and singles left to go to the dance.

"I hope you reconsider," Alicia said.

"We'll lend out Fred and George for a dance," Angelina told her.

"Thanks but I'm ok," she told them.

"If you say so," Alicia said.

* * *

When Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George walked in the dance Cedric spotted them and saw Ariana wasn't there. He was disappointed but didn't have time to think about it because Ashleigh pulled him out to the dance floor to dance.

* * *

Ariana finally went upstairs it was getting close to 10:00 now. She wondered what the dance was like and if everyone was having fun. She really wanted to go.

"And why shouldn't I go," she said and she got off her bed and went to shower. After her shower she straightened her hair and did her make-up. After deciding she looked ok she put her dress on and slipped her shoes on her feet. Her dress was a light pink color and had no straps and was long. She then put on the necklace and earrings Cedric gave her. She took a deep breath and made her way to the dance.

Ariana stopped before walking into the dance. It looked beautiful. She took a deep breath as she walked inside. She looked around and saw there was a door that led outside. She looked around the room and saw people looking at her and she heard gasps as well. Angelina and Alicia smiled and ran over to her. Cedric saw her as well and smiled, he was glad she decided to come.

"You look amazing," Angelina said.

"Yeah you should see Drew's face," Alicia said

"Where is he?" she asked and Alicia pointed. "I'll be right back." she said and walked over to get some punch. She fixed herself a glass and took a sip from it as she felt a hand on her hip.

"Ariana," he said and she turned around.

"Oh hello Drew." she said smiling.

**Ok well the next chapter is the dance, part one of the dance.**


	12. The Dance Part 1

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

Cedric was across the room with Ashleigh and he was keeping an eye on Ariana. He wondered why she was talking to Drew. Why she would want to talk to Drew at all.

"You look gorgeous, very hot," he said.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Not with you," she said. "You're with Megan."

"So," he said as his eyes traveled over her body.

"You said Megan was pretty rememberm, when you broke our date."

"I was an idiot," he said reaching out totouch her but she moved away.

"Go away," she told him.

"Fine, its your loss," he said mad. "You should be lucky I'm talking to you considering that tomorrow you'll go back to being ugly and plain."

"You're a jerk" she said giving him a push and threw her punch in his face and ran out the door.

* * *

Cedric saw this and quickly ran to where Drew was standing. Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George were soon there.

"What did you do to her?" Cedric said angry, his fists were clenced by his sides and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Drew.

Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George stared. They had never seen Cedric look so mad or angry at all.

"Nothing," Drew said and walked off. Cedric went to go after him but Fred and George stopped him.

"Its not worth it, he's not worth it," Fred said and he nodded.

"She wouldn't want you to," George said and Cedric knew he was right so he took a deep breath to calm down.

"We need to find Ariana," Angelina said.

"You two don't mind of we go for a minute do you?" Alicia asked.

"Of course not," George said.

"No, you two stay, I'll go," Cedric said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Cedric!" Ashleigh said. "Why do you want to go after her?"

"She's the best friend I've ever had," he told her. "And she is hurt right now."

"You're at this dance with me." Asheligh said.

"I know," he said annoyed rolling his eyes.

"I don't get you. You spent so much time asking me out. I finally agreed to go out with you and you want to leave me to after her."

"Yeah I do," Cedric said.

"Fine Cedric but if you go after her, you can kiss any chance you have with me good bye," Ashleigh told him.

"If that's how you feel," Cedric said and Ashleigh smiled thinking he was going to stay with her. "Then I'm ok with this being our first and last date." he added and Angelina  
and Alicia's mouths opened in shock.

"Cedric!" Ashleigh whined.

"It was your idea," he said. " I have to go," he added and ran out the side door he saw Ariana run out.

* * *

Cedric didn't see her anywhere outside. He saw some stairs and thought maybe she went that way so he walked down them and that's when he saw her, sitting on the bottom step crying.

"Ariana," he said as he sat by her.

"Cedric," she said and she felt his arms slide around her and she leaned against him and cried.

"Ariana what did he say to you?" Cedric asked.

"It doesn't matter because its not true. He was mad because I wouldn't dance with him so he insulted me."

"Ariana, you look so beautiful,' he said and she smiled. "The necklace and earrings look good on you."

"What can I say my best friend has good taste." she told him and he smiled.

"You want to go to the dance?" he asked.

"Cedric I'll be ok, you can go. Don't keep your date waiting."

"That's over now," she told her. "She said if I came after you that I wouldn't have a chance with her."

"I'm sorry Cedric, I ruined that for you,' she said.

"Its ok. I didn't realize how much she got on my nerves until I spent time with her."

"Seriously," Ariana asked.

"Yeah I'd rather have you as my best friend than her as my girlfriend." He told her and she smiled. "Now do you want to go to the dance?" he asked.

"Yeah ok," she said and he held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his and stood up. "Lets go," he said and she smiled and walked up the stairs with him.  
When they got to the doors they heard counting.

"Almost midnight already," she said.

"Guess so," he said as the counting continued.

"5,4,3,"

"2, 1," Cedric said. "Happy New Year Ariana," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year Cedric," she said smiling.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and pulling her into the dance.

* * *

Now that Ariana was at the dance with Cedric she was actually having a good time and so was Cedric. They had danced several songs together and now they were dancing to a slow song and a song by a muggle at that. Ariana slid her arms around his neck as the song started,

_The loneliness of nights so long  
__The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me_

Cedric pulled her closer to him as they continued to dance.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be My everything _

Cedric looked down at her and smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ear. Ariana's eyes met his and she saw a look she never saw in them before.  
She didn't know what it was. But it couldn't be what she thought it was, that maybe he wanted her.

_You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time For all time_

Cedric was still looking at her and Ariana couldn't take her eyes off if him.

"Ariana," he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Yeah," she said softly. She hoped he was fixing to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair and was leaning in closer, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face now.

"Ariana," he whispered again as he leaned closer but he didn't get to say or do anything else because they were interrupted.

"Cedric!" someone said and he turned around and saw Ashleigh behind him. Ariana groaned in process and considered hitting her for interrupting.

"Hi Ashleigh," he said. "Is something wrong."

"I wanted to apologize about earlier," she said. "I was being selfish. I understand that you two are just** friends**," she added stressing the friends part. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Really?" Cedric asked surprised.

"Yeah and I was hoping you would want to dance." she said and Cedric looked at Ariana, like he was asking permission or looking for a way to avoid Ashleigh. She didn't know which one  
so she just figured he wanted Ashleigh so she took a step back from Cedric.

"Its ok Cedric," Ariana said. "We're just friends right." she added.

"Ariana I…"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," she said and turned and walked out. She had just gotten out of the door when tears fell from her eyes. She walked over and sat down on the steps and buried her head in her hands and cried. She felt like she was always crying. She had been sitting on the steps a few minutes when someone sat by her.

"Ariana," they said and she looked over and saw the last person she expected to see.

**

* * *

**

**Ok This is part one of the dance, I'll get part two up soon.**

**The song is My Everything by 98 Degrees**


	13. The Dance Part 2

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 13**

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," she said and turned and walked out. She had just gotten out of the door when tears fell from her eyes. She walked over and sat down on the steps and buried her head in her hands and cried. She felt like she was always crying. She had been sitting on the steps a few minutes when someone sat by her.

"Ariana," they said and she looked over and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Are you alright Ariana?" they asked concerned.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine." she assured him.

"You don't look it." he said. "What did Oliver do?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen Oliver all night," she said. "This is what happens when you get to attached to your best friend."

"Cedric," Harry said. "I never thought he would be the reason you're crying."

"Me either," she sighed. "Its my fault."

"Don't sit out here and feel bad about yourself," he said. "Come back to the dance and have fun."

"With who, I don't have a date," she told him.

"That didn't bother you before," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just not in a dance mood anymore."

* * *

Ashleigh slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"What are you doing Ashleigh?" Cedric asked upset.

"I thought we were together," she said and Cedric moved her arms off of him.

"Well according to you since I went after Ariana I don't have a chance with you anymore."

"Maybe I spoke to quickly," she said.

"Ashleigh," he said.

"You're the one who's been after me," she said. "And now you're not."

"Yeah," he said.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you're not that interested in me," he said. "You would have said yes the first time."

"Whatever Cedric," she said rolling her eyes. "This is about Ariana isn't it," she said. "You've fallen for her."

"Maybe but that's none of your business," he said. "Excuse me," he added and walked away.

* * *

When Cedric walked out he looked for Ariana and saw her sitting on the steps with Harry. She looked upset like she had been crying. Cedric walked over to her.

"Ariana," he said and she looked up at him.

"Hey Cedric," she said quietly.

"I think we need to talk," he said and looked at Harry.

"I'm sure someone is looking for me," Harry said and he stood up and walked away. Cedric sat down by Ariana and he took her hand in his. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Cedric apologized. "If your crying because of me."

"Its not your fault," she said.

"I don't like Ashleigh," he told her.

"She seems to like you now," Ariana said.

"Because she thinks she's going to loose a chance with me," he said.

"She's the one who was stupid enough to turn you down not once but three times," Ariana said upset. "She deserves to loose."

"Ariana," he said running his finger along her cheek and she looked over at him. "I really don't want Ashleigh anymore."

"Why?" Ariana asked. "I know you said you realize she gets on your nerves now," she added

"Well there's that," he said. "And every time I was with her I was comparing her to you. Ashleigh has pretty blue eyes but not as pretty as Ariana's. Ashleigh has a nice smile  
but Ariana's smile is beautiful. Asheigh is pretty but Ariana is so beautiful," he said. "I can never find anything to talk about with Ashleigh but I can talk to you all day," he said  
and he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "My friend was right."

"What did he say?" Ariana asked.

"That I took the wrong girl to the dance."

"Oh."

"Yeah I should be at the dance with you." he told her.

"Why didn't you ask me then," she said.

"Because I can be dumb sometimes," he told her. "Oh yeah there is one more thing. Why would I ever want to kiss Ashleigh if I can kiss you," he said and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  
Ariana was shocked at first and Cedric was nervous because she wasn't responding to his kiss but he soon felt her lips move against his and her hands rest on his shoulders.

"I have something for you," he said and reached in his pocket. "For your bracelet," he added and pulled something out. "You don't have to take it but I hope you do," he added.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me and what I wanted," he told her and opened his hand. Ariana looked and saw a silver heart with Cedric written on it.

"Cedric," she said.

"I know what I want now. I want you to be my girlfriend," he said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Ariana looked at him shocked but then she smiled.

"Yes," she said. "YES!" she exclaimed and Cedric smiled and kissed her again. Then he put the charm on her bracelet and kissed her again.

"Do you want to go back into the dance now?" he asked.

"I don't know, Angelina and Alicia will ask me a ton of questions," she told them.

"You don't want to answer them?" he asked.

"No that's not it," she said. "They get to excited."

"Well come on," he said. "Its time for you to have some fun."

"I'm not sure school dance is under the category of fun," she told him.

"Well it is now that you're with me," Cedric said and she smiled.

"I guess that's true enough," she sighed and he stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Come on," he said and she placed her hand in his and followed him back to the dance.


	14. She said Yes

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

Cedric and Ariana walked back into the dance. Angelina and Alicia spotted them and made their way over.

"I've been spotted," she groaned. "They are coming over."

"Let me go get you something to drink," Cedric said and he turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand. "I'll be right back, you won't have time to miss me,"  
he said and kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Ariana," Angelina said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Where did Cedric run off to?" Alicia asked.

"To get something to drink," Ariana said.

"So what's going on with you two?" Angelina asked.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Ariana asked.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Alicia said. "We saw Harry and he said you were upset again but not because of Oliver because of Cedric."

"Well that was true enough," Ariana said.

"Well, what is going on?" Angelina asked anxiously.

"Getting upset is what I do, you know that," Ariana sighed. "But getting upset is what happens when you get to attached to your best friend," she added.

"Ariana," Alicia said softly.

"Well turns out he's kind of attached to," Ariana said.

"Would you just tell us already!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Look what he gave me tonight," Ariana said holding up the bracelet. Angelina and Alicia looked at the bracelet and saw a heart on it that wasn't there before. The heart had Cedric's name written on it.

* * *

As Cedric was getting punch for him and Ariana, Ashleigh decided to walk over.

"I'm glad your back," she said.

"Wish I could say the same about you," he replied.

"So is that for me?" Ashleigh asked reaching for the punch.

"Actually its not," he said and Ashleigh looked shocked. "Its for Ariana."

"You would really rather have her than me?" Ashleigh asked shocked.

"Ashleigh I'm sorry," Cedric said. "If you really think about it you would never be happy with me."

"I guess not," she said. "Doesn't mean I can't be mad about losing." she added and Cedric smiled.  
"I should have took my chance when I had it." she added and walked away.

Cedric shook his head and made his way back to Ariana. She was still talking to Angelina and Alicia. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was ready to be rescued from her friends.  
He walked over and heard their conversation.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Alicia asked.

"It means Cedric asked me to be his girlfriend," Ariana said. "I guess you know what I said."

"She said yes," Cedric said sliding his arm around her and handing her a glass of punch.

"Thanks," she said and he kissed her neck.

"I'm so happy for you two," Angelina said smiling.

"Me to," Alicia said smiling as well.

"Well if you two are so happy for them why can't you let them be alone," Fred said.

"And spend some time with your boyfriends," George added.

"Oh right," Angelina said. "We'll see you later after the dance so we can talk." she added and they walked away.

"You think you could kidnap me tonight so I don't have to go back." Ariana said. "I know they mean well I don't want to talk things to death."

"As much as I would love to kidnap you and take you somewhere, I don't think anyone would approve."

"Fred and George would," she said. "I bet they even know somewhere we could go where no one would ever find us."

"Except Dumbledore," Cedric said.

"He doesn't count he knows everything." Ariana said.

"Guess so," Cedric agreed. "But you have to face your friends eventually."

"Yeah I know," she sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it."

"They're your friends."

"I know and I love them but they are going to want to know every detail from why I was crying to how you asked me out."

"Every detail," he said.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Well I'll be waiting for you to see how it goes," he said. "And I'm sure it won't be as painful as you think."

"Its not that they want to know everything, I understand they do. They're my friends," she said. "But you are my first everything and I know I'm your first nothing," she sighed.  
"But I've never had a boyfriend until now, I've never been kissed until now," she told him. "I've never been asked out until this year," she said. "The first two were awful."

"Well I'm lucky Oliver and Drew are such idiots."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't be here with you now if they weren't." he said and she smiled. "You want to walk outside a while?" he asked gesturing to the side door she had ran out earlier.

"I don't know," she said and Cedric looked at her and took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed and he led her outside as she slipped her arms in his jacket. Once they got outside Ariana walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Cedric walked over and stood by her.

"The thing with Oliver and Drew is they only want me like this, when I'm dressed up with make-up and straight hair," she said.  
"They don't want me when I'm not dressed up. Oliver asked me out when I had make-up on and my hair was straight and he took it back as soon as I was normal.  
Ok Drew asked me out when I wasn't dressed up but he took it back as soon as he got a better offer and then he had the nerve to tell me I looked gorgeous and hot tonight."

"What did he say to you?" Cedric asked. "You never told me."

"Yeah I did," she said.

"No you said it didn't matter," he told her. "So what did he say?"

"He asked me to dance, I turned him down. I told him he was with Megan and he didn't seem to care." she sighed.  
"I reminded him he broke our date because Megan was pretty."

"What did he say?" Cedric asked.

"So," she said. "I told him that he was an idiot and to go away."

"Then what did he say?"

"That it was my loss, that I should be lucky he was talking to me considering that tomorrow I would go back to being ugly and plain."

"Oliver and Drew are both crazy."

"But you like me normal," she said.

"Yeah I do," he said. "I think your beautiful no matter what."

"Thank you Cedric," she said softly reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "You don't know how much that means to me that I don't have to change to be with you,  
that you like me no matter how I look or dress or whether I have make-up on or not."

"If either of us had to change it wouldn't work," he told her.

"I'm so glad I have you now," she said and he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him. After a few minutes Ariana looked up at Cedric.

"You look tired," he said.

"I am a little," she admitted.

"Let me walk you to the stairs," he told her.

"No, I don't want to go yet," she said.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he told her.

"I know," she sighed as he led her inside and through dance. Once they got into the hallway, he walked her up the main staircase,  
then down the hallway to the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well I guess this is well not really good night because its morning," Cedric said and she smiled. "I'll see you soon, get some sleep."

"You to Cedric," she said softly and he leaned down and kissed her lips. She took his jacket off and handed it to him.

"Bye Ariana," he said and she turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

When Ariana walked into the common room, she saw Oliver sitting on the couch. He looked over at her.

"Hey Ariana," he said. "You look beautiful," he added.

"Thanks Oliver," she said and walked by him to go up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Can I change first?" she asked.

"Yeah go on, I'll wait here," he said and she nodded. She walked up the stairs wondering what Oliver could want to talk to her about.  
She pulled her hair in a ponytail and took her dress off and hung it up. Then she washed her face and put her pajama pants and a t-shirt on and went back to talk to Oliver.  
When she got back to the common room he was still sitting on the couch like he said he would be. She walked over and sat by him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You have fun at the dance?"

"Yeah I did," she said.

"I heard what Drew did to you," Oliver said.

"Well he's an idiot," she told him.

"Yeah he is," Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, I know you don't want to talk to me about the dance or Drew, so what do you want to talk about?"


	15. Oliver apologizes again

Thanks for reviewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 15**

_"Oliver, I know You don't want to talk to me about the dance or Drew, So what do you want to talk about?"_

"First I want to apologize for how I've treated you and the mean things I've said," he began. "I really am sorry Ariana," he said and for once he sounded like he meant it.

"Ok Oliver, apology accepted," she said and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"What do you really want?"

"Well I'm sorry I kicked you off the Quidditch team. It was stupid of me," Oliver said.

"At least you can admit that," she said.

"Harry was right,"

"What did he say?" Ariana asked.

"That if I thought I would find someone as good as are to replace you that I was delusional," he said and she smiled. "Anyway I want you back on the team."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I want you back on the team. Please consider re-joining. The person we found is horrible. I'll beg if I have to," he said "Fred and George think you should make me beg," he said quietly.

"Oliver what about me and Cedric? " she asked.

"If being friends with him is that important to you, I'll deal with it," he said. "Fred and George say he's not so bad, they actually say he's a nice guy and if they like him I can….  
No I won't like him ever but I can accept your friendship with him," he said. "Its not like you're dating," he added and she smiled.

"Actually Oliver, we are together tomorrow," she told him.

"What do you mean together?" he asked.

"I mean he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," she told him. "He gave me this," she said holding up her wrist and pointing to a heart that had Cedric written on it.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes Oliver," she said. "Still want me back on the team?"

"Yes," he said. "You don't have to answer now, think it over and let me know later," he said. "But don't take to long deciding," he told her and stood up and left.

* * *

Ariana went up to her room not believing Oliver asked her to be on the team again and that he apologized and sounded like he meant it. She was still thinking about it when Angelina and Alicia burst in.

"You had fun tonight," Angelina said to Ariana.

"Yes," she answered.

"And Cedric asked you to be his girlfriend," Angelina said.

"Yes," Ariana told her.

"We're going to change, we'll be right back," Alicia said and they left and minutes later they were back in their pajamas and sat on her ned.

"Start from the beginning," Alicia said and Ariana did. She told them about Ashleigh interrupting their dance and how she had run out crying, how she talked to Harry and how Cedric came to find her. She told them how he told her that he didn't like Ashleigh.

"He actually said he didn't realize how much Ashleigh got on his nerves until he started spending time with her." she told them. "He also said he was always comparing Ashleigh to me as well.  
You know stuff like Ashleigh has pretty eyes but Ariana's are prettier and so on. And he said something like why would I ever want to kiss Ashleigh if I can kiss you and he kissed me,"  
she said smiling. "Then he pulled the charm out of his pocket and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's so sweet," Alicia said.

"Its good to see you so happy," Angelina said and Alicia nodded in agreement.

"I am happy," she said. "But I ran into Oliver downstairs."

"What happened?" Alicia said.

"He asked if I had fun at the dance and told me I looked beautiful. Then he apologized for the things he's said and how he treated me," she said. "and it sounded like he meant it."

"Wow!" Angelina said shocked. "A sincere apology from Oliver Wood."

"Well then he asked me to rejoin the Quidditch team," Ariana said.

"No way!" Angelina and Alicia said together.

"Yeah," she said. "Said Harry was right about not finding anyone as good as me," she added. "I asked what about me and Cedric and he said if Cedric was that important to me  
then he could accept my friendship with Cedric but he would never like him." she told them. "Then I told him that Cedric and I were together now and asked him if he  
still wanted me on the team and he said yes."

"What are you going to do?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know." she said. "I'm going to talk to Cedric before I do anything," she sighed. "I have missed playing Quidditch," she added. "And if I do decide to rejoin Cedric will be ok with it.  
He doesn't like how Oliver has treated me though."

"He wants you to be happy." Angelina told her.

* * *

Ariana made her way to breakfast later that morning. Fred and George were there when she sat down.

"Good morning,' Fred said.

"Morning guys," she said smiling. "I talked to Oliver last night."

"And?" George asked. "Will you even consider it?"

"I'm thinking about it," she told them.

"So Cedric really asked you to be his girlfriend at the dance?" Fred asked.

"Yeah he did," she said smiling.

"You said yes of course," George said.

"Of course," she told him smiling.

"Of course," they said together.

"So you really mean what you told Oliver. He said that you two told him that Cedric wasn't that bad that you think he's a nice guy."

"Of course we mean it," Fred told her. "Anyone that can make you as happy as you are now is ok with us."

"We know you'll never re join the team unless Oliver realizes you are not walking away from Cedric we made him see that," George told her.

"Did you really tell him to beg?"

"If that's what he has to do so you'll join the team again," Fred said.

"I think you should make Oliver beg," George said.

"I think you know me better than that,' she said and they nodded. "So you two really don't have a problem with me being with Cedric, you're ok with it?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Fred said.

"That means a lot to me guys," she told them smiling.

* * *

Ariana met Cedric later that day and they were sitting together outside.

"So I talked to Oliver again after the dance. He apologized about everything and it sounded like he actually meant it."

"He should apologize. He's been awful to you and he kicked you off the Quidditch team."

"I know and well he asked me to rejoin the team," Ariana said softly.

"What did you tell him?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing yet," she sighed.

"What did he say when he asked you?"

"That Harry was right when he told him if he thought he'd find someone as good as me he was delusional. That Fred and George told him you're not such a bad guy,  
that you're a nice guy. They think I should make Oliver beg," she told him and he smiled.

"I agree with them," he said and she leaned against him and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure they would deny it if anyone found out but they actually like you and said they have no problem with us being together. That anyone who could make me as happy as I am now can't be that bad."

"I know it means a lot to you that your friends and I get along," he said. "I've always liked Fred and George." he added and she smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I was wondering what you thought," she said quietly.

"Ariana I'm not going to tell you what to do," he said. "That's not my job," he added and she smiled. "But you do whatever you want and I won't have a problem with it as long as it makes you happy.  
Even though I will not like Oliver Wood." he told her. "Not after how he's treated you."

"You know Oliver said he would never like you but he could accept we're together," she said. "I guess he really wants me back on the team."

"Apparently," Cedric sighed. "What do you want?"

"I miss playing," she admitted. "But I have no clue what I want to do," she added. "Except not talk about this anymore," she told him turning to face him and he smiled as  
she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss.  
Ariana pulled away and Cedric smiled up at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just let me know what you decide," he told her.

"I will," she sighed as she leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her. "If I do rejoin we'll have even less time together because of how Oliver is with practices," she sighed. "I just don't know."

"Don't worry about us not having any time together because we will," Cedric assured her. "You do what you want and then we'll figure it out from there."

"I think I want to be back on the team, I do miss it," she told him.

"Ok, if that's what you want we'll see each other around our practices." he told her.

"And we'll see if Oliver can actually deal with us being together," she said. "I haven't fully made up my mind yet though."

* * *

When Ariana went back to the common room she saw Oliver sitting in the chair by the window. She walked over to him.

"Oliver," she said and he looked up at her.

"Ariana," he said cheerfully. "You've thought about what I asked you."

"Yes I have," she told him.

"So what's your answer?" he asked


	16. The Gryffindor Chaser

**I'm updating today becasue there is a good chance I won't get to update until Monday afternoon. So enjoy this chapter and please Review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 16**

_"Ariana," he said cheerfully. "You've thought about what I asked you?"_

_"Yes I have," she told him._

_"So what's your answer?" he asked._

"So what's your answer?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think I can be back on the team," she told him. "You kicked me off the team for being friends with Cedric and I don't believe you will ever fully  
accept my decision to be with Cedric," she added.

"Ariana," he said sadly.

"I will help you out with your new chaser, who is it?"

"Her name is Kaley Brooks," he said. "I need your help with her."

"Ok Oliver I will help you out as much as I can and not every practice either," she told him.

"Alright," he said.

"When is your next practice?" she asked.

"Thursday Morning," he told her.

"Ok I'll see you at Quidditch Pitch to help out ok."

"Thank you," he said and she turned and walked away.

* * *

Ariana walked out of the portrait hole to make her way to dinner. She hoped everyone would understand her decision to not be on the team again.  
She was lost in her thoughts so when she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm, she yelled.

"Ariana its just me," Cedric said.

"Cedric you scared me," she said, her hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I gave Oliver my answer," she told him and pulled away to look up at him.

"What is your answer?" he asked.

"I'm not rejoining but I will help him train the new chaser so she doesn't play so badly." she told him.

"If that's what you want," Cedric said.

"Yeah it is," she told him. "That way I don't have to play and I also told him I wouldn't be at every practice but I did promise to be at practice Thursday morning."

"Good luck with that," Cedric said and she smiled as he took her hand in his and walked her to dinner.

"Now I have to let Fred and George know, they were hoping I would say yes I know," she sighed.

"I know you don't like to disappoint your friends but they'll understand," he assured her.

"I know they will," she said as they walked in the Great Hall.

"See you after dinner," Cedric said and leaned down to kiss her before they went to their separate tables.

* * *

Ariana sat down at the table across from Fred and George and by Angelina.

"So you gave Oliver your answer about the team?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did," Ariana said. "He hasn't told you yet," she added surprised.

"No," they all said.

"I'm not rejoining," she told them and they groaned. "I am going to help train Kayley for you guys though."

"She needs all the help she can get." George said.

"She's really that bad," Ariana said and they nodded. "So I do hope you guys aren't mad at me."

"Of course not," Angelina said.

"We can understand you don't want to play Quidditch anymore," Alicia tole her.

"Even though you're awesome at it," Fred said.

"I'm going to miss how shocked the keepers look when you throw the Quaffle so fast its through the hoop before they can try to block," George told her and she smiled.

"I'm really sorry guys," Ariana said again. "I don't think there is much that can change my mind," she added. "Plus I know Oliver, he says he'll accept my relationship with Cedric  
but he won't. It will still bother him, I don't want to hear him complain about it."

"But that's Oliver," Alicia said.

"I know," Ariana sighed.

* * *

Thursday morning Ariana met the team at the Quidditch pitch.

"Glad you're here Ariana." Oliver said. "This is Kayley," he added referring to the petitie blonde girl next to him. She took a minute to glance over at Kayley, she looked a bit to girlie for Quidditch.  
Her nails were manicured perfectly, she actually had make-up on for practice when all she was going to do was sweat it off and it looked like she had actually fixed her hair instead of  
the ponytail most girls opted for.

"Hi Kayley," Ariana said.

"Hi," she replied.

"How about you two go to the other end and you work with her a little while we practice some," Oliver said.

'Ok Oliver," Ariana said. "Come on Kayley." she added. They were now in the air and Ariana was explaining things about Quidditch to her.

"So you're dating Cedric Diggory?" Kayley asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business but yes I am," she told her. "Now its important that you develop a partnership with your fellow chasers because you  
have to work together to score points." she added.

"He's really hot," Kayley said.

"Who?" Ariana asked.

"Cedric Diggory," Kayley said.

"Anyway, the better your throw the better chance you have to score which is really tough especially against Slytherin." she said ignoring her comment.

"They cheat," Kayley said.

"Yes they do, most of the time," Ariana told her.

"So you really like Cedric?" Kayley asked.

"I am not here to talk about my relationship with Cedric with you," she told her getting upset. "Do you want to learn how to play?" she asked her.

"Not really," Kayley said.

"Then why are we here?" Ariana said. "Your wasting my time," she added.

"Time you could be with Cedric," Kayley said smiling.

"You are starting to make me feel bad for Oliver and I swore I would never do that again," Ariana told her.

"What did he do?" Kayley asked interested.

"None of your damn business," Ariana practically yelled at her. "Practice over go back to the common room and don't come back." she told her and they flew down to the ground.  
Kayley left and Ariana marched to the end of the field Oliver was on.

"Oliver!" she yelled. "Oliver," she yelled again but he didn't pay attention to her. She shook her head and climbed on her broom and flew up with them just as Oliver was throwing the Quaffle back.  
Ariana reached out and caught it.

"Ariana," Oliver said cheerfully. "Training went well."

"She actually made me feel bad for you," Ariana said. "I sent her back to the common room and told her not to come back," she added.

"What am I supposed to do about a chaser?" Oliver asked. "I need her no matter how bad she sucks."

"You don't need her," Ariana said. "If you still want me…"

"You'll rejoin," he said excited.

"Yes," she said.

"Wonderful!" he said.

"But Oliver the first time you give me trouble about Cedric…"

"There won't be any trouble," Oliver said cheerfully and flew back in front of the goals. "Now lets see if you still have that great throw," he added and Ariana threw the Quaffle and it easily zoomed by Oliver.

* * *

After practice Ariana was walking down the hall to her common room when Cedric fell in step beside her.

"How did it go?" Cedric asked.

"That girl made me feel bad for Oliver," she told her.

"That bad," Cedric said.

"She didn't even care about Quidditch all she cared about was my relationship with you," she said.

"Really?" Cedric asked.

"She thinks you're hot," she told him. "Like she has any right to call you hot," Ariana added frustrated.

"Not jealous are you?" he asked.

"Why would I be jealous of her," Ariana said. "Because if she lays one of her perfectly manicured fingers on you, I will break it."

"No need to be violent," Cedric said. "Your fingers are the only ones I want on me," he added and she smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Just make sure Oliver keeps his hands to himself."

"I don't think that will be a problem," she said. "I don't know why you think he would be interested in me."

"He is," Cedric said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Ariana sighed and leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around him. Angelina and Alicia walked by and giggled,  
followed by Fred and George who yelled "Get A Room". Ariana pulled away long enough to ask if they knew a place they could go.

"Ariana," Cedric said embarrassed. Fred and George laughed and walked away. Cedric kissed Ariana again as Oliver walked by and he wondered why he wished he was Cedric all of a sudden.

"Oh come on," Ariana said to Cedric. "You don't have class and I have Divination," she said. "I'm sure Professor Trelawny can see I'm not coming to class ."

"This is no time to make jokes Ariana," Cedric said and she looked up at him.

"You're going to make me go," she said.

"No I will never make you do anything but you know you should go," he said.

"Now that I think about she did mention that someone wouldn't be in class today and maybe that someone is me." she said. "Now come on," she added and pulled him down the hall.

* * *

Oliver was walking back to the common room when a girl walked up to him.

"Oliver Wood," she said and he looked at the pretty blue eyed girl in front of him.

"Yes," he said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I think we may be able to help each other," she said.


	17. Skipping Class

**So my plans for today got cancelled, so I decided to update today. enjoy and review please.**

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

_Oliver was walking back to the common room when a girl walked up to him._

_"Oliver Wood," she said and he looked at the pretty blue eyed girl in front of him._

_"Yes," he said. "Can I help you with something?"_

_"Actually I think we may be able to help each other," she said._

"Ok," Oliver said confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My names Ashleigh," she said. "I'm in Hufflepuff," she added.

"Ok, what is it you want?"

"I know you actually like Ariana," Ashleigh said.

"That doesn't matter, she's with Cedric now," Oliver told Ashleigh.

"Not if they break up," Asheligh said smiling.

"You're not actually suggesting…."

"That we break them up and keep the pieces for ourselves," Ashleigh told him. "I am." she added. "You in?" she asked and Oliver glanced at Ariana and Cedric holding hands as they went down a hallway.

"She's happy," Oliver said. "Why would I want to mess that up for her?"

"Because they'd be happier with us," Ashleigh said.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Good," Ashleigh said. "If she were still on the Quidditch team this would be easier, you'd have to spend time with her."

"She just rejoined this morning," Oliver said.

"Perfect," Ashleigh said. "Are you in?" she asked. "Do you actually like her?"

"Yes I do and if I wasn't such a jerk it would be me with her instead of Cedric," Oliver said. "So yeah I'm in," he said and Ashleigh smiled.

* * *

Ariana pulled Cedric into an abandoned room on the third floor and closed the door behind them. Cedric pushed her against the door and kissed her lips. His lips traveled across the line of her jaw and to her neck, when his tongue flicked behind her ear she let out a moan.

"Cedric," she said pulling away, they were both breathing heavily. Cedric touched his lips to her neck.

"Do you know how happy I am to be with you?" he whispered.

"I hope your as happy as I am," she said and he smiled and pushed a piece of hair away that fell out of her ponytail.

"I've never been this happy with anyone," he said. "I've never wanted to be around someone all the time. I hate being apart from you," he added.

"I don't like being away from you either," she said. "I know I'm not that experienced when it comes to anything that we're doing even if its just kissing now and…"

"Have you heard me complaining?" he asked touching his lips to hers.

"No but you're to polite to complain," she sighed. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings."

"I would never want to hurt you," he said. "But we're both new in this relationship, I have to learn what you like just the way you'll learn what I like.  
Just because I have more experience doesn't necessarily make this easier for me," he told her and she smiled and reached up to run a finger across his cheek.  
"Like I think, judging by the sound you made that you like this," he said placing a kiss on her neck and then flicking his tongue out behind her ear and she moaned again. "Very much."

"I would say you are right," she said leaning against him. "I just have no clue about you."

"You're serious about not going to class?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and Cedric took her hand and led her across the room. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

"You have a chance to find out then," he said and she stared down at him.

"Cedric I…" she said.

"No need to be shy or insecure," he told her.

"I don't know what to do," she said softly taking a step back from him.

"No one really does. No one is the same Ariana, the only way you learn about each other is trying out different things," he told her and she looked at him.  
"Its just me and you here Ariana," he said and she took a step closer to him.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Whatever you think you should do," he told her and she took another step closer to him so she was standing between his legs. She ran her fingers over his cheek,  
then as she ran her fingers over his eyes he closed them. He opened them when he felt her fingers run across his lips. Then she pressed her lips against his and leaned into him.  
She broke away and rested her forehead against his. She ran her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand threading their fingers together and then bringing his hand to rest on  
her hip before letting it go. She did the same with the his other arm. Ariana put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and pressed her lips against his again,  
Ariana ran her tongue across his lips. Cedric wondered if she was actually wanting what he thought she was so when he felt her tongue across his lips again, he parted his lips  
and Ariana tentatively slipped her tongue in his mouth and Cedric touched his tongue to hers and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she apologized looking down. Cedric put his hand under her chin.

"Look at me," he said and she looked up at him. "Its ok," he said and moved his hand back to her hip. "Ariana," he whispered.  
"Don't stop now, I'm liking all the attention." he said softly and she shook her head. "No one's ever cared about what I like or want."

"I do," she whispered and kissed his lips, she kissed along his jaw and down his neck. She then kissed the front of his neck and she felt Cedric's hands tighten on her hips.

"Ariana," he moaned. "We should stop," he said.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No that's the problem," he said. "You're doing everything right and I'm not pushing further than you're ready for and if we keep on going like this," he said.

"Oh," Ariana said. "Sorry."

"For what?" Cedric asked. "I was enjoying myself a lot," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" Ariana asked surprised.

"Yes Ariana," he said. "I wouldn't lie to you," he added and she smiled.

* * *

Cedric and Ariana finally went their separate ways. Ariana went to take a shower and Cedric went to the library before his next class. Cedric had just sat down at a table and opened his book when he heard someone sit across from him. He looked up and saw Ashleigh.

"Oh hi Ashleigh," he said and looked back at his book.

"So things are good with Ariana?" Ashleigh asked.

"That's none of your business," Cedric replied not bothering to look up.

"That bad then," Ashleigh said. "Its what happens when you date someone so…" she began but Cedric looked up.

"Don't finish that sentence, I don't even care what you were going to say," he told her. "Ariana is exactly what I want," he told her. "That's not changing anytime soon."

"You sure about that?" Ashleigh asked placing her hands over his. Cedric moved his hands and looked across the table at her.

"Positive," he told her. "I'm completely happy,"

"You haven't even been together a week yet," Ashleigh said.

"That doesn't matter," Cedric told her.

"But you're like her first boyfriend, that can't be fun for you," Ashleigh said sympathetically. "She has to be really inexperienced. It can't be much fun."

"Actually it's a lot of fun," Cedric said and Ashleigh looked shocked. "I've never had a girl pay as much attention to me as she does,  
I give her just as much as attention," he added. "Don't worry about my lack of fun because I'm enjoying myself very much," he told her.

"Cedric I…"

"That's enough Ashleigh," he said firmly and she knew not to bring it up anymore. "If you don't mind I'd like to study alone," he said and she nodded and stood up and walking away.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said to herself.


	18. The Best Thing That Ever Happened

Thanks for reviewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

Ashleigh ran into Oliver on her way to class and told him about her run in with Cedric in the library.

"Did you think it would be easy?" he asked her and she looked at him confused. "You did didn't you?"

"I don't know what I thought," she said softly.

"You're not going to get him by insulting her. I learned from my mistake. If I insult Cedric or give her a hard time about being with him. She'll never relax fully around me,  
so I have to bite my tongue and accept that she's with him. When I say bad things about him, it only makes her mad at me and this will never work if she's mad."

"So I have to pretend to accept Ariana, that she's good for him."

"Yeah, then he'll relax around you and we can come in and well you know the rest." Oliver said and she nodded.

* * *

That night in the common room Ariana was sitting on the couch reading a book when she felt someone sit by her. She looked over and saw Oliver.

"Hi Oliver," she said.

"Hello Ariana," he replied. "I want to say that I am so glad you decided to rejoin the team."

"I guess I am to," she sighed. "Kayley actually made me feel bad for you Oliver."

"Good for me because I got you back," he said smiling and she shook her head. "So things are good with you and Cedric?"

"Oliver if you're here to give me a hard time about…"

"No I'm not," he said. "You seem so happy with him," he added.

"I am," she told him.

"Then that's all that matters," he said. "I'm going to do my best to not give you a hard time about Cedric I promise," he told her.

"Thanks Oliver," she said smiling. "Practice Saturday and Sunday morning," he added and stood up and walked away.

* * *

Ariana was talking to Cedric the next day as they were walking to lunch.

"I have practice Saturday morning," she told him.

"I have practice Saturday afternoon," he told her.

"So when are we going to see each other, weekends are the only time we can really spend a lot of time together," Ariana said.

"Saturday night," Cedric said taking her hand in hers and she smiled. "And then we have all day Sunday."

"I have practice Sunday morning," she told him.

"Damn Oliver Wood, does he ever rest," Cedric said running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey but we have all Sunday afternoon and night," she said looking up at him.

"I guess so," he sighed and leaned down and kissed her lips, Ariana ran her free hand up his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck. Cedric rested his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Cedric," she whispered when she pulled away. "You sitting across from me in the corner of the library is the best thing that ever happened to me," she said softly.

"I can say the same thing," he told her and she smiled.

"I hardly think that's true," she said.

"Why would you doubt that?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure you've had many great things, wonderful things happen to you," she said. "More so than I have," she sighed.  
"I just don't see how you sitting across from me in the library can be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Because I gained not only the best friend I've ever had but someone who sees me differently than anyone else," he told her. "Being with you like this,  
you being my girlfriend is better than anything else." he told her.

"That's hard to believe," she said.

"All you have to believe is that I only want you," he told her and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Ariana was sitting on the couch in the common room Friday night reading a book. She had Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, Cedric had practice tomorrow afternoon, which limited their time together.

"Ariana," someone said as they sat next to her and she looked over and saw Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," she said closing her book.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Quidditch practice tomorrow morning," she told him.

"You thinking how great its going to be," he said happily.

"Not exactly," she admitted.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'm thinking how we have practice in the morning and Cedric has practice tomorrow afternoon, we'll barely see each other tomorrow."

"But you have all night and after his practice," Oliver told her.

"I know," she sighed. "I've never missed someone so much when I'm not with them," she told Oliver.

"Its what happens when you date someone from a different house," Oliver said.

"At least if we were in the same house I'd be with him right now," she said.

"Instead of me," Oliver said quietly.

"Oliver that's not what I meant," Ariana said. "I just meant I would be able to see him right now, you know when we can't be out of the common room," she added.  
"When you're not being a jerk, you're not so bad."

"Thanks I guess," Oliver said. "I'm not sure if it was a compliment though."

"It kind of was," she told him.

"Why Cedric?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean what is so special about Cedric?" Oliver asked and Ariana looked at him upset.

"Oliver I…"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean what is it about him that you think is so special, that you like so much?" he asked.

"Oliver," she said shaking her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," he said. "Tell me what it is about Cedric Diggory that you like so much."


	19. Quidditch Practices

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**"Tell me what it is about Cedric Diggory that you like so much." Oliver asked.

"Well we didn't even really know each other that first day we met. I knew who he was of course and he knew I played Quidditch, but that was it." she said.  
But it was so strange how comfortable I felt with him from that first day. How it wasn't weird to tell him why I was in a secluded corner of the library, the one  
I always go to when I'm upset because I know no one goes back there. At least I thought so," she sighed. "He always went to that corner to, to think. As much as I'm upset  
its amazing we hadn't run into each other before then." she said and he smiled. "It was so easy to talk to him and tell him things I don't tell anyone else."

"Not even Angelina and Alicia?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Not even Angelina and Alicia," she said. "As weeks went by we became better friends until he said that I was his best friend one day and then I realized that it was true for me to,  
he was, is still my best friend. I realized that I was way to attached to someone who is just my best friend. My feelings were changing and Angelina and Alicia were sure his were to.  
So when he finally asked me to be his girlfriend it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me," she told him. "I think Cedric is so special because I don't have to change  
who I am for him to want me or like me, I don't have to be someone I'm not. He makes me happier than I've ever been. You have no idea what it feels like to be asked out and have  
it taken back," she told him. "There isn't anyone else I could ever want more than I wantC00edric and he told me that he only wants me."

"What about that girl he took to the dance?" Oliver asked.

"Ashleigh," Ariana said and he nodded. "I'm not worried about her."

"You're not?" Oliver asked. "Why? She's really pretty."

"I know but Cedric doesn't like her," Ariana said. "He told me himself that he never realized how much Ashleigh got on his nerves until he actually spent time with her."

"Seriously?" Oliver said smiling.

"Yeah," she said. "He told me the whole time he was with her he was comparing me to her. How my eyes were prettier and all that stuff." she added.  
"Plus if I find out Ashleigh tries anything I will kick her ass and don't think I can't."

"I have no doubt you can," Oliver sighed. "So you really are happy?"

"Very," she said smiling.

* * *

Saturday morning the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way to practice.

"Alright guys," Oliver said.

"And girls," Angelina added.

"And girls," Oliver said. "Lets get started," he added. "Fred and George, go to the other end and practice with the Bludger," he told them and they flew off. "Harry go pracrice with the Snitch," he added  
"Alright you three lets go," he said and he flew in front of the goals and Angelina, Alicia and Ariana flew in the air with the Quaffle.

"Lets get this practice over with," Ariana said as Angelina threw the quaffle to Alicia and the practice began.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver finally declared practice over.

"I'm so glad practice is over," Ariana said. "I didn't realize how out of shape I was. I haven't even been off the team that long," he added.

"It doesn't matter, Oliver's goal is to make sure you are in pain when practice is over, that his idea of a good practice." Angelina said and Ariana laughed.

* * *

Once they got inside the castle the three of them went their separate ways. Ariana was walking by a door when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her inside. She felt herself being pushed against the door and then being kissed. She leaned into the kiss, knowing it was Cedric.

"You're going to have to stop doing that," she said. "What if I decide to attack one day," she added. "When you get grabbed suddenly that is the instinct."

"Ariana," he said kissing her lips. "How was practice?"

"Painful," she said. "I didn't realize how out of shape I am."

"You look like you're in really good shape to me," he said smirking. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "Now I have to get to practice," he added and kissed her lips.  
"I'll meet you before dinner," he told her. "Right here say 5:00," he added.

"I'll see you then," she said smiling.

* * *

Cedric made his way to the Quidditch Pitch to find his team waiting for him.

"Ok everyone," Cedric said. "Lets get started," he added and they all flew up to begin.

To say his team was out of practice was an understatement. The chasers seemed to be unable to catch or throw a Quaffle properly and even when they did manage  
the Keeper had no sense of how to block. It was going to be like starting all over again. Cedric shook his head, He only hoped they would be ready to play by the first game.

"Ok guys," he said. "I don't know what is going on but have all of you forgotten how to play."

"Cedric, I know we're a little out of practice but we'll get better," a girl said and Cedric looked over at her. Ashleigh, he almost forgot she was on the team now.

"I know Ashleigh but we seem to be more out of practice than usual," he told her. "Sometimes I think maybe you guys don't want to win," he added.

"We want to win Cedric," one of the beaters said.

"We have a long way to go and its going to take lots of practice and hard work," Cedric told them. "I hope you guys are up for it," he said.

"We are," Ashleigh told him. "We can get better."

"Good because you know who we play first," Cedric said. "Gryffindor that's who."

"Yeah but I hear their new chaser is awful." the other beater said.

"Well she's not on the team anymore," Cedric told them. "Ariana is back on the team."

"But its like impossible to stop the quaffle when she throws it," the keeper said. "It goes so fast."

"Then what you have to do is make sure she doesn't get it," Cedric told him. "Now lets continue with practice," he told them.

* * *

When Cedric met Ariana that night he was tired and sore from practice. When he arrived in the classroom Ariana was already there.

"Are you ok?" Ariana asked when she saw him. "You look really tired."

"I am," he said walking over to her. "You wouldn't believe how practice went, it was awful," he added and sat down in a chair. "It was like they forgot how to play." he sighed.  
"Plus I'm so sore," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said and walking over to him. She stood in front of him and kissed his lips. "I'll make you feel better," she said and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them.

"That feels really good," he said as she massaged his shoulders. Ariana smiled as she moved her hands to his neck. "Have you ever done this before?"  
he asked as she moved her hands back to his shoulders.

"No," she said. "Am I doing something wrong?" she asked stopping.

"No," he said and she put her hands back on his shoulders. A few minutes later Cedric placed his hands on top of hers. "Thank you," he said and she stopped.  
"Come here," he added softly and took one of her hands in his and she walked around to stand in front of him. She sat down on his lap and looked at him. "Ariana," he said pushing a strand  
of hair behind her ear and she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Ariana," Cedric said. "I think I love you,"


	20. Fred and George

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

"Ariana," Cedric said. "I think I love you,"

"What!" she exclaimed getting off his lap.

"I said I think I love you."

"We haven't even been together that long," she said walking away to stand by a table.

"Not as a couple no but we've been hanging out together a lot and Ariana I fell for you a long time before I asked you out." he said walking over to her stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Really?" she asked turning around.

"Yeah I did," he told her as he took a step closer to her.

"Well I'd been hoping you'd want me to be your girlfriend a while before you officially asked me," she told him. "And I think I may love you to," she added and he smiled.  
He walked over and closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"I do love you," he said and kissed her again. Ariana leaned into him and slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. Cedric kissed her neck and then flicked his tongue  
out behind her ear and she moaned. Cedric smiled before flicking his tongue behind her ear again.

"Cedric," she said pulling away.

"What," he said. "I like to hear you make that sound." he told her and put his lips to her neck again and Ariana leaned into him as he flicked his tongue behind her ear and  
she moaned again before pulling away. "Ariana," he said and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. Cedric took step forward which caused  
Ariana to bump into the table. Cedric ran his hands over her body and picked her up and sat her on the table and stood in front of her. "Ariana," he said pushing her hair away from her face.  
"I really do love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you to," she whispered and he smiled and kissed her lips again. She felt Cedric's hands on her waist and then she felt his hands under her shirt against her bare stomach.  
She felt Cedric's thumbs rubbing circles on her lower back. Cedric pulled away as they heard someone opening the door. Cedric quickly pulled her off the table and they went to hide in a nearby closet.  
Cedric cracked the door to see who it was, it was one of the professors and they were walking towards the closet him and Ariana were hiding in to get something but just as they were  
about to open the door there was a loud bang in the hallway and the professor quickly ran out to investigate. When they were sure they were alone Cedric quickly ran out of the room to  
see what was going on in the hallway and saw fireworks.

"Fred and George," Ariana said. "They were talking about some kind of fireworks they had been working on not to long ago," she added. "Lets go have dinner," she added and they went to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ariana slid into her seat by Angelina.

"Where's Fred and George?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alicia said as Ariana piled her plate with food. She had just started to eat when Fred and George sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Angelina asked.

"Would you two know anything about some fireworks on the first floor?" Ariana asked.

"Of course not," Fred said innocently.

"But you're welcome," George said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ariana asked as they piled their plated full of food.

"We saw you and Cedric leave the room," Fred said.

"Who knows how long you two were in there," George said wiggling his eyebrows and Ariana blushed.

"We weren't doing anything," she said and Angelina and Alicia looked at her.

"So it wouldn't have been a big deal if the professor had seen you," Fred said.

"We weren't doing anything but kissing," Ariana told him.

"Whatever you say," George said taking a bite of food.

"Why did you set those off anyway?" she asked.

"So you wouldn't get caught making out with your boyfriend," Fred said.

"I told Cedric it was you two, I guess I should thank you for us not getting caught," she said.

"You're welcome," they said together.

* * *

After dinner Ariana was talking to Angelina and Alicia in their room.

"So things are really good for you and Cedric?" Angelina asked.

"They're great," Ariana said smiling. "He said he loves me tonight."

"Really!" they said excited.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I love him to," she added.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other," Angelina said and she smiled.

"I am a little nervous about moving to the next level with Cedric," Ariana admitted. "I'm not ready to go there yet but I get nervous thinking about sleeping with Cedric, the first time."

"Most people are nervous the first time," Angelina told her.

"I've heard it hurts the first time," Ariana said.

"It does," they said together.

"But if you're with the right guy its worth it because the second time is better and then each time just gets better and better." Alicia said

"Its all about who you're with," Angelina said. "You want your first time to be special and with someone special that you love and that loves you." she added.

"But as far as it being painful the first time can be," Alicia said,

* * *

Ariana finally retreated to the common room to try and read her book. She wasn't having much luck, she couldn't concentrate.

"Hey Ariana," someone said as they sat next to her.

"Hi Oliver," she said closing her book.

"You know ever since you've been dating Cedric you've changed," Oliver said.

"Oliver I…"

"Not bad, I mean you seem more confident and happier," he said. "Makes me feel like an idiot for not taking my chance when I had it," he added.

"I doubt you and I would have worked out anyway Oliver," she told him.

"You don't think so," he said.

"We'll never know now."

* * *

In the Hufflepuff Common room Cedric was sitting on the couch trying to start his Potions essay.

"Hey Cedric," Ashleigh said plopping down next to him.

"Hello Ashleigh," he replied.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Essay for Snape," he answered.

"So how are things with Ariana?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he said smiling.

"Wow that good huh," she said seeing the smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said.

"It doesn't bother you that she's really inexperienced," Ashleigh asked.

"No," he said. "I like her just fine the way she is," he said. "I don't want her to change," he added as he wrote something on his parchment.

"I mean you have to wonder why no one dated her before," Ashleigh said.

"I do wonder that," he said. "But I'm glad I can be the first," he added. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I've been practicing a little by myself for Quidditch, I don't want to disappoint you during the game," she told him.

"Good," he said smiling. "I've scheduled some more practices though, you're not the only one who has to improve," he told her.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Ashleigh said and stood up and walked away.


	21. Then You Date Him

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Ariana and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team drug themselves to practice.

"Practice on Sunday," Alicia groaned.

"Ok team," Oliver said cheerfully. "We're playing Hufflepuff first," he added.

"Yeah easy win," Fred said enthusiastically and Ariana smacked him in the back of the head.

"I think we have learned in the past to never underestimate anyone," Oliver told him. "And if you think Diggory isn't going to work his team as hard as I'm working you then you're mistaken," Oliver added. "Now in the air, lets practice."

* * *

Hours later the team painfully walked back to the castle. Ariana took a shower letting the warm water rush over her sore muscles. Oliver worked them extra hard today and it was only going to get worse before the first game. Ariana had made plans to meet Cedric after practice so she quickly dressed and made her way to the empty classroom.

When she got there Cedric was already waiting for her.

"Cedric," she said and he turned around.

"Hey," he said smiling and walking over to her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Quidditch practice was rough, I hurt all over, my back especially." she said. "Oliver's idea of a good practice is pain."

"I'm sorry,' he said and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. "I bet I can make you feel better," he said and she pulled away.

"How?" she asked.

"Come on," he said and led her over to a table. He took off his jacket and folded it and laid it on one end. "Now climb up and lay your head on my jacket, lie on your stomach," he told her. "I'll massage your back."

"Cedric I…You don't have to."

"I know," he said. "Now come on," he added. "Let me take care of you,' he said softly and Ariana sighed and did what he asked. When she was on the table Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them. "Just tell me if I hurt you," he said.

"I will," she sighed as his hands moved down to her back rubbing it.

"That feels good," she sighed as his hands moved to her lower back. Ariana was totally relaxed now as Cedric started working back up her back. When he got back to her shoulders he stopped and ran a finger down the center of her back. He leaned down and kissed her neck and she sighed as Cedric ran his hand down her arm and Ariana rolled over and took his hand in his.

"Thank you," she said and sat up and pulled Cedric closer to her and he leaned down and kissed her lips. Ariana's arm wrapped around his neck as she sat up further on the table so she was closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and Cedric groaned and went to pull away.

"No," she said and pulled him back down to her to kiss him again.

"Ariana," he said pulling away. "You're not making it easy for me to stay in control."

"I don't remember telling you that you had to," she said pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Ariana," he said.

"I trust you Cedric," she said softly. "I trust you not do anything I don't want." she added.

"You trust me to much," he said quietly as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her lips. Ariana pulled herself closer to him so she was on the edge of the table  
and Cedric's hands went to wrap around her. Ariana ran her hands down his arms and across his stomach and she slipped a hand under his shirt. She rand her fingers across his bare stomach and up his chest. She heard him moan in her mouth as they were kissing, then she felt Cedric move her hands from under her shirt and pull away.

"Ariana," he said.

"Oh God," she said embarrassed. "I did something wrong," she said.

"No," he told her and she looked away. "Ariana," he said and put his hand under her chin. "Come on look at me," he said and she turned her head to look at him.  
"You did nothing wrong," he told her. "That's why I'm stopping," he told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Our relationship is progressing very quickly," he said and Ariana opened her mouth to say something. "Its not a bad thing," he told her. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

"I'm not," she said. "I haven't," she added.

"Ariana, we don't have to rush things," he said. "I love you and that's not changing," he told her and she looked up at him and she knew he actually meant it from the  
way he looked at her and touched her and held her. She smiled at him.

"I love you," she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Plus our first time is not going to be in an empty classroom on top of a table," he told her.

"Its not," she said.

"No but we'll worry about that when you're completely ready to move to that step."

"Alright," she said.

"Now it should be time for lunch," he told her. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded and he helped her down from the table and walked with her to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ashleigh had cornered Oliver in a hallway before the Great Hall.

"How are things going on your end with Ariana?" Asshleigh asked.

"Very slowly," Oliver said. "What about you?"

"I'm getting there I think," she said. "I'm fixing to step it up a bit," she added.

"Good luck," Oliver said and walked away.

* * *

Ariana and Cedric finally got to the Great Hall and took their seats. Ariana took a place where she could see Cedric from her table. She looked up from her plate and saw Ashleigh  
slide in a seat next to Cedric and she raised her eyebrows.

"What is she doing?" Ariana said and Angelina and Alicia looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked.

"Ashleigh, she just sat down next to Cedric," Ariana said.

"Maybe she needed a place to sit," Alicia said.

"I don't trust her," Ariana said.

"Do you trust him?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah of course," Ariana said.

"Then don't worry about it," Alicia said.

* * *

"Cedric," Ariana said and Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes and looked over at Ashleigh.

"Yes Ashleigh," he said.

"I was looking for you earlier," she said. "Where were you?"

"Its not really any of your business," he said.

"With Ariana," Ashleigh said.

"Is there something you wanted?" Cedric asked.

"Quidditch," she said. "When are we practicing again?"

"Tomorrow," Cedric told her. "And we have more practices throughout the week," he added.

"Good," she said smiling. "Cedric," Ashleigh said laying her hand on top of his. "We are really trying not to disappoint you," she said rubbing his hand.

* * *

"Why is she touching him?" Ariana said.

"I'm sure its nothing," Angelina assured her.

* * *

"Thanks," Cedric said.

"You think we can actually win?" Ashleigh asked.

"Anything is possible," Cedric told her and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Cedric," Ashleigh said laying her hand on his arm.

"Yes," he said politely.

"Oliver seems to really like Ariana now."

"Of course he does," Cedric replied. "What's not to like."

"You're not worried," Ashleigh said shocked. "Oliver's very attractive."

"Then you date him," Cedric said.

"I don't want to date him," she said laying her hand on top of his. "You're not worried she'll want him instead of you?"

"No," Cedric said. "Oliver Wood hurt her and broke her heart," he told Ashleigh. " He does not deserve another chance with her," he added. "She doesn't want Oliver anyway."

"She did at one time," Ashleigh pointed out.

"Things change," Cedric said. "I though I wanted you once but then I met Ariana," he told her. "Spent time with her." he added. "And I realized there was no one else I wanted more than her."

"But Ariana is so…" Ashleigh began.

"So what?" Cedric asked pulling his hand away from Ashleigh. "What is the end of that sentence?" he asked upset.

* * *

"Cedric looks upset," Alicia said and Angelina and Alicia looked up.

"He does look upset." Ariana agreed.

* * *

"So not for you," Ashleigh said.

"She's perfect for me," Cedric said. "I'm done here," he added and stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped behind Fred and George and Ariana looked up at him.

"Cedric," Ariana said.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Of course not," Ariana said and Fred and George scooted to make room for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, its just Ashleigh," he said.

"Cedric I…" she said and then looked at Angelina and Alicia who were pretending not to listen.

"You want to go somewhere else?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," she said and stood up and walked to the end of the table. Cedric took her hand in his and they left the Great Hall together.


	22. Fred and George were right

Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**Cedric lead her into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong Cedric?" Ariana asked. "What did Ashleigh say that has you upset?"

"She said you were not for me," Cedric said quietly.

"She did," Ariana said.

"You are perfect for me," he said and she smiled.

"She just needs to get over whatever her problem is," Ariana said. "She had her chance with you and she blew it and if she thinks even for a second that she's going to just walk in  
and try to take you away from me she is mistaken," she added upset. "I will so kick her ass,"

"No need to be violent," Cedric said taking her hands in his and pulling her to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you and that's where I want to be." he added and Ariana leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you to Ariana," he said and she looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You just have to learn not to let Ashleigh get to you," Ariana said. "And she needs to learn to keep her hands to herself." she added and Cedric smiled.

"So Hogsmeade Saturday," Cedric said. "You going with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "We can go to Madam Puddifoot's," she added trying not to laugh, it was the one place she didn't want to go.

"If you really want to," he said and Ariana could tell from his expression he didn't. She shook her head and smiled.

"I was kidding," she said. "I've heard all the girls talk about how much they love the place and how much the guys hate it." she added. "And from the way the girls describe it,  
its not the type of place I would like," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "Because if you really want to go I'll take you."

"I don't want to go," she said. "I promise," she added. "We can find much better things to do than sit in Madame Puddifoot's."

"I agree," he said bending down to kiss her.

* * *

The next night Ariana was walking to dinner when she saw Cedric outside the Great Hall and he wasn't alone. As she got closer she saw he was with Ashleigh. She noticed Ashleigh had  
wrapped her arms around his neck and was saying something to him. Ariana shook her head and made her way over, she saw Cedric push Asheligh's hands away from him and Ashleigh  
looked up at him as if she couldn't believe it. Ariana smiled and walked over to Cedric as Ashleigh put her arms around his neck again.

"Cedric," Ashleigh said. "You can admit that you still want me," she said smiling.

"No I can't because its not true," he said and he went to move her arms but she tightened them and stood on her tiptoes and pulled him to her and touched her lips to his.

"Admit it Cedric," she said. "You're bored with Ariana," she added and touched her lips to his.

"I am not bored," he told her and pushed her away. "I love Ariana."

"What?" Asheligh said shocked.

"I love her," he said as Ariana walked over and stood beside Cedric.

"So what's going on here?" she asked and Cedric looked over at her, noticing her short black skirt and red top.

"Nothing," Cedric said. "Ashleigh was just leaving."

"No I wasn't," she said.

"You were," Ariana said and Ashleigh looked over at her. "You don't think I saw you kiss my boyfriend," she told her.

"I…um…" Ashleigh said. "So."

"So what you need to understand is Cedric is MY boyfriend," Ariana said. "Do you get what that means?"

"What does it mean?" Ashleigh asked. "Other than he has no taste."

"It means that I'm the only one that kisses him and touches him," she said. "I don't share well, I never have I'm an only child," she added. "So leave Cedric alone, leave me alone,  
leave us alone," she told her. "Don't think I won't kick your ass," Ariana finished.

"I'd like to see you try," Ashleigh said and Ariana took a step forward and Cedric pulled her back.

"Lets not Ariana," Cedric said. "Come on," he said and took her hand in his. "Lets just get out of here," he added and she looked up at him.

"Fine," she said and turned and walked away with Cedric.

* * *

"Ok Ariana," he said. "Don't fight with her, its what she wants."

"No what she wants is you and if she actually thinks she's going to get you she is wrong," Ariana said. "Unless you've decided that you do want her."

"I don't," he said. "Why? Would you actually let me go if I did?"

"If I wasn't making you happy anymore, I would," she told him. "Because I want you to be happy with me and if I'm not making you happy then…"

"Ariana," he said. "I've never been happier," he added and she smiled. Ariana slid her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her. "So dinner?" he asked.  
"I'd rather be alone with you though," he said. "Really alone without fear of interruption."

"I have an idea," she said. "Wait for me here, I'll be right back," she added and ran off.

Cedric leaned against the wall and waited for Ariana to return. He was getting hungry and wanted to go to dinner, even if he had to see Ashleigh. It took about ten minutes for  
Ariana to return but when she did she had a picnic basket.

"Ok," she said. "Lets go," she added.

"Where did you get that?" Cedric asked.

"From the House-elves in the kitchen," she said.

'How do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Fred and George," she said. "Come on," she added leading him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Seventh floor, a room Fred and George told me about," she said. "Sometimes its there sometimes its not," she said as she continued to climb the stairs.  
They finally reached the seventh floor.

"Ok," she said. "Carry this," she told him and handed him the picnic basket. "We need to find a tapestry Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet," she said and they walked down the hall.

"There it is," Cedric said suddenly and she stopped.

"Ok," she said. "You stand there and let me see if I can do this," she added and he stood and watched Ariana as she walked up and down the hallway. He didn't know why or  
that she was thinking all she needed was a place to be alone with Cedric and have dinner. Cedric watched her confused as she passed by the third time.

"Ariana, maybe…" he said and a door appeared.

"Fred and George were right," she said. "Come on," she added and opened the door.


	23. The Seventh Floor

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

"Fred and George were right," she said. "Come on," she added and opened the door.

Once they got inside there was a small table with two chairs. The table had a white table cloth on it and there was a candle in the middle of it and also a red rose. There was a plate in front of each chair. Instead of bright lights to light the room it was lit by candles. Ariana smiled as she looked around and saw a couch with a table by it as well and a small radio on the table.

"Wow," Cedric said. "I never knew this room existed."

"Me either, until I talked to Fred and George," Ariana said as Cedric sat the picnic basket on the table. "Apparently the room transforms into whatever you need and has what you need in it," she said.  
"It was a broom cupboard when they used it. They needed a place to hide from Filtch," she said. "Apparently the room disappears and reappears as needed, quite useful don't you think," she said  
as she unpacked the picnic basket.

"I think so," he said. "So what have you got?" he asked.

"Pumpkin juice and glasses," she said pulling it out. "Potatoes, pork chops and treacle tart," she told him.

"Sounds good," he said as they put the food on their plates then sat down and ate.

"So what made you decide to do this?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be good to have some time alone, some real time alone," she said and he smiled and reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I wish I had thought of something like this," he said.

"It was last minute thinking," she said. "When you said you'd rather be alone with me what Fred and George said popped into my head and I figured it was worth a shot."

"So I now have something else to thank Fred and George for," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well they accepted the fact that we are together, they talked to Oliver to try and get him to back off and leave you alone about me and now this," Cedric said and she smiled.

"Yeah Fred and George are awesome," she said smiling. "If it weren't for the fact that you play on different Quidditch teams you would probably be really good friends."

"Think so?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," she said. "You have to put up with their jokes and pranks but they are really funny." she said smiling. "If you knew some of the stuff they have invented  
and tried you wouldn't believe it." she added and Cedric smiled. "They want to open a joke shop."

"Something tells me they would put Zonkos out of business," Cedric said. "I've rumors about their stuff," he added and she smiled as they continued to eat. "Would you like to turn the radio on,  
some music might be nice," he added and she smiled.

"That sounds nice Cedric," she said and he stood up and walked to the table and turned the small radio on and a soft melody filled the room. Cedric smiled and walked over and sat down and resumed eating.

After they finished eating and Ariana packed everything back in the picnic basket. Cedric looked over at her.

"So, you wanna dance with me?" he asked and she smiled.

"Definitely," she said and as they stood up a song played.

_I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
__And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything _

Cedric lead her away from the table and slid his arms around her waist and Ariana slid her arms around his neck.

_And when you say those words  
__It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it I feel the love coming through  
I know it I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it_

Ariana laid her head on his chest as they continued to sway to the music. She heard him softly humming along with the beat of the music and smiled.

_I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me  
Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys _

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you," Cedric whispered.

"I know I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you,' she said and he smiled and she felt him lift her shirt and his hands run across her bare back.

_But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it I feel the love coming through  
I know it I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see _

Ariana pulled away and looked up at his and he leaned down and kissed her lips and pulled her close to him.

_When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me All that you're feelin' inside  
__And it sounds so right When your eyes say it, say it  
__And the words that say  
take my breath away  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me _

"Cedric," she whispered and he leaned down and kissed her again

_But when your eyes say it  
__That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it I feel the love coming through  
__I know it I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
__I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me All that you're feelin' inside  
__And it sounds so right _

"Cedric," she said pulling away and he took a step back from her and took his hands from under her shirt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't apologize, you don't have to," she said. "But I think you were right before when you said I'm not exactly ready to move on to the next step." she told him and he nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"Cedric, I love when you kiss me and I love kissing you," she said. "And I love it when you touch me," she added and he smiled. She took her hands in his and put them on her hips.  
"Just, please don't ever be afraid to touch me," she told him. "Even if its just to hold my hand," she added and he smiled and pulled her close to him again.

"Come on," he said and led her to the couch and they sat down. "I want to know everything about you," he said. "I know stuff about you but I want to know more.  
Like what do you do for fun, do you have any hidden talents no one knows about?" he asked. " Just tell me things I don't know," he said.

"Well I really don't do anything for fun. I read, I play Quidditch," she told him. "As far as hidden talents, I can draw and paint pretty good."

"Oh really," he said. "What do you draw and paint, people or nature or what?"

"Well anything, depends on my mood." she told him.

"That's cool, that you can draw and paint," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well I love Quidditch," he said. "You know I want to play but I don't see it happening."

"Why not?"

"I can't even get the people on my team to play well."

"You still having trouble," Ariana asked.

"They're getting better," he said. "Its just taking a lot of work, more than ever before."

"But it'll be worth it," she said.

"I hope so," he sighed and they fell silent.

"I love being able to be here with you like this, to actually be alone with and think about other stuff," Ariana said and curled against Cedric.

"I like that to," he said. "Let me up a minute, Ok," he said and Ariana looked at him. "I'm going to get some more pumpkin juice, do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks," she said and Cedric stood up and walked over to the table and poured two glasses of juice. Ariana had stretched out on the couch while he did that.  
Cedric walked back over and handed Ariana a glass then he set his on the table and picked her legs up and sat down and then put her legs in his lap and picked up his glass and took a drink.

"We're going to have to head back soon," he said as he set his glass on the table. Ariana sighed and handed Cedric her glass and he set it by his on the table.

"I don't want to," she said.

"Me either." he told her as he ran his fingers up her bare legs, he ran his fingers all the way up her thighs until his hand rested on her hip brushing against the fabric of her shirt.  
Cedric pushed her shirt up and ran his fingers against her bare stomach. Ariana closed her eyes as she felt his fingers continue rubbing back and forth over her stomach.  
He pushed her shirt up further and leaned forward and pressed his lips against her stomach. He felt her gasp but she didn't tell him to stop so he kissed her stomach again  
and then placed kisses further up her body pushing her shirt up as he kissed her. He felt her sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"We should go," she said quietly and he nodded.

"You're right," he agreed and sat up. He pulled her shirt down and she sat up.

Cedric walked Ariana to the steps leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well good night Ariana," Cedric said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good night Cedric," she said and turned and walked up the stairs.


	24. Kisses and Hogsmeade

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

When Ariana walked in the common room she saw Oliver looking very upset standing in front of the Quidditch team.

"Its about time!" Oliver exclaimed and the whole team turned to look at her.

"What is it Oliver?" she asked.

"We're having a meeting," he said.

"You didn't tell me about a meeting Oliver," Ariana said.

"Where have you been anyway?" he asked.

"With Cedric," she said.

"You weren't at dinner," he said.

"So," she said. "I didn't think I had to clear my plans with you."

"Why don't we just get this meeting over with," Angelina said and Ariana came over and took a seat by Harry.

"Ok our first game is coming up against Hufflepuff," Oliver said. "Sources tell me they are having trouble on the team." he added. "Ariana."

"Oliver I am not an informant. I won't tell you anything Cedric tells me about his Quidditch practices."

"Even though you talk to him about our practices."

"I don't tell him about our practices Oliver," Ariana said frustrated. "Now would you please tell us why we're here," she added.

"The game is in two weeks," Oliver said. "So we will be having as many practices as we can," he said. "Actually We have a practice tomorrow morning," he told them. "Make sure all of you are there."

"I think you know we will be," Fred said.

* * *

Oliver finally dismissed the meeting and Ariana was looking for Fred and George to talk to them. She finally spotted them by the window talking to Lee Jordan. She went to make her way  
over when a voice called her name.

"Ariana," she groaned.

"What Oliver?" she asked turning around.

"I just want to make sure your head is in the game. I know you'll be playing against your boyfriend."

"I'm fine with it Oliver," she said. "Don't worry about me and forget about what you're thinking about saying."

"I just…Ariana whether you believe it or not I am your friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think Cedric will take it if he loses to you?"

"I think he will be upset but wining or losing a Quidditch game doesn't matter to me, I still love Cedric when its all over with." she said.

"Love," Oliver said shocked. "You haven't even been together that long."

"We've been together long enough," she said and turned and walked away.

"I guess I'm going to have to speed things up if I want to get her away from Cedric." Oliver said to himself.

* * *

Ariana walked over to Fred and George.

"Hey guys," she said and they turned around.

"Ariana," Fred said.

"I just want to thank you for telling me about that room on the Seventh Floor."

"Ah Room of Requirement," George said. "Sometimes its there,"

"Sometimes its not," Fred added.

"Well that's why I wasn't at dinner. I also should thank you for showing me where the kitchens are," she told them. "Cedric and I had dinner together in the room. We needed to just have time  
with no one but us." she added. "Ashleigh has been hitting on him again, she actually tried to kiss him."

"She's not going to give up," Fred said.

"Oh she is," Ariana said. "She'll give up before or after I kick her ass."

"I want to be there to see you kick her ass," George said.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by Cedric and Ariana were so busy with Quidditch practices that they barely saw each other. Ariana swore she was having withdrawl symptoms from not  
seeing him or kissing him as much as she used to. She was so glad tomorrow was Saturday and it was a Hogsmeade day, her and Cedric would finally get to be alone. Cedric was alone  
in the common room planning his day with Ariana tomorrow. Ashleigh came down the stairs and saw him sitting alone.

"Cedric," she said and he looked up.

"Ashleigh," he said.

"Quidditch practices are going better don't you think?"

"Much better," he said smiling. "We may actually be ready next week."

"We've all been working really hard, especially you," Ashleigh said as she sat by him.

"We all have to work hard," he said and Ashleigh put her hands on his shoulders and to rub his shoulders. "Ashleigh…"

"Just relax Cedric," she whispered as she continued to rub his shoulders and he did. Ashleigh smiled when she heard him sigh and she bent down and placed a kiss on his neck and then another kiss. Finally she stopped rubbing his shoulders and leaned over to press her lips against his.

"Ashleigh," he said grabbing her arms. "Stop," he said. "My feelings for you or Ariana haven't changed." he told her. "I'm going upstairs," he added and got up and left Ashleigh alone on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room Oliver and Ariana were alone in the common room.

"So you're really in love with Cedric?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver I am," she said. "There is no one more perfect than me for Cedric." she added.

"And what if I told you I wanted another chance with you," Oliver said. "That I want you, that I was stupid to let you go."

"I would say you're to late," Ariana said. "I'm with Cedric and that's not changing."

"Ariana," Oliver said and she looked up at him and he ran his finger across her cheek and lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

"Oliver," she said pushing him away.

"Ariana," he said and kissed her again but she pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't kiss me, you have no right to kiss me." she said and stood up and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The next morning Ariana quickly dressed and got ready for Hogsmeade to see Cedric. After checking her appearance in the mirror and deciding that her blue jean skirt and Yellow top  
looked ok on her and that her hair wasn't frizzy she walked out. She made her way outside and stopped when she saw Cedric outside waiting for her. He smiled when he noticed her  
and Ariana ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Wow, Hi," he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you this week," she said and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ariana," he sighed. "Its only been a week," he added. "Feels like a lot longer."

"It does," she said. "But just think the game is next week and then we should have more time for each other."

"I know," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Oliver kissed me last night," she said.

"What!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Twice."

"What…What did you do?" he asked.

"I pushed him away and slapped him. Told him I was with you and that wasn't changing."

"Good," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "Ashleigh kissed me last night to."

"Oh she did," Ariana said.

"She was rubbing my shoulders and next thing I knew she kissed me."

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"Told her to stop," he said. "My feelings for you haven't changed one bit." he added and she smiled.

"I just wish Oliver and Ashleigh would leave us alone," she said laying her head on his chest.

"Me to," he whispered. "But lets get to Hogsmeade, today is our day," he added and took her hand in his and led her away.

* * *

When they got into Hogsmeade Cedric led her to The Three Broomsticks first for a butterbeer.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Well we do have a Quidditch game next week we should probably drop by the Quidditch store and then the rest of the day is ours."

"Yeah you're right," he said and they stood up and he took her hand in his and led her out of The Three Broomsticks and to the Quidditch Store.

After they got what they needed from the Quidditch store Cedric led her to Honeydukes. Ariana was looking at all of the sugar quills they had deciding what she wanted.

"You make a decision yet?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, I can never decide, I like them all," she said and he smiled. But she finally grabbed one and he led her over to the counter where they paid and then left the store.

"So," Cedric said taking her hand in his. "Almost everyone is in Hogsmeade," he added.

"Yes they are," Ariana said smiling.

"Maybe we should go back to the castle and just be together alone."

"Ok," she said smiling. "Lets go," she added.


	25. The Quidditch Game

Sorry its been a while since I updated. I had a little bit of a writers block but I finally have this chapter ready and I am working on the next chapter.

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

When Cedric and Ariana got back to the castle they went to put their stuff away before meeting each other in an empty classroom. When Ariana arrived Cedric was already there.  
He smiled and walked over to her.

"I really have missed you this week," Cedric said sliding his arms around her.

"I've missed you to." she sighed and he leaned down and kissed her. Cedric broke away placing kisses on her neck.

"Cedric," she moaned. He pulled away and smiled.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you to," she said and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She ran her hands up his chest and tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled him down for another kiss.  
She felt Cedric run his hands under her shirt and Ariana leaned into him as he pulled her shirt off. Ariana pulled away.

"Cedric," she said. "I…" she began.

"You're beautiful," he said and she smiled and ran her fingers up his chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. When she got to the last button she pushed the shirt off him and it fell to the floor.  
Ariana slowly ran her fingers over his chest before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his chest, she heard Cedric moan when she did this so she kissed him again.

"Ariana," he groaned and she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Hmmm," she said running her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Ariana I…" he began but the door opened and someone walked in. Two someone's actually.

* * *

Fred and George walked into the room and their eyes landed on a half naked Cedric and Ariana.

"Sorry!" they both exclaimed covering their eyes.

"Fred and George," Ariana said and her arms went to cover herself up.

"We didn't know anyone was in here," Fred said.

"We promise," George added.

"Its ok really," Cedric said and bent down and picked up Ariana's shirt and handed it to her. She quickly put it on as Cedric buttoned his shirt up.

"We should go," Ariana said and grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him out behind her.

"I can't believe we got walked in on," Ariana said embarrassed.

"At least it was only Fred and George," Cedric said.

"Yeah," Ariana sighed. "Who knows what they're up to."

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and it was time for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game. Both teams were in the locker room hearing speeches from their captain about winning, finally they  
marched out and began to play. Ariana quickly scored first and Hufflepuff had the quaffle. Ashleigh had it was throwing it to her teammate when Ariana flew out of nowhere and stole it before  
it got there and flew to the other end and scored again. Ashleigh glared at her as she joined her fellow chasers. The game continued with Gryffindor winning. Ariana glanced over and she saw  
Harry and Cedric looking for the snitch and smiled as she turned back to the game. Ariana looked and saw one of the Hufflepuff Chasers with the Quaffle. She threw it to Ashleigh but Ariana  
managed to steal it again and score. Angelina and Alicia flew over and they high fived each other and went to resume playing. Ashleigh glared at Ariana, she was definitely going to have to  
be taken care of. A few minutes later when Ashleigh had the quaffle she saw Ariana across the pitch.

Harry and Cedric had managed to end up next to each other, neither one spotting the Snitch yet.

"What is she up to?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Cedric asked.

"Ashleigh," Harry said and Cedric followed his gaze to see Ashleigh with the quaffle her gaze locked on Ariana. Ariana was flying towards her with Angelina and Alicia close behind but suddenly  
they split up flying off in different directions. Ariana was busy watching Angelina and Alicia so her gaze was away from Ashleigh. Ashleigh smiled and threw the Quaffle right at Ariana.

"ASHLEIGH NO!" Cedric yelled. "ARIANA LOOK OUT!" he yelled and she turned in time for the Quaffle to hit her in the head. All anyone heard was a scream as she fell from her broom falling towards the ground. "NO!" Cedric yelled and he flew as fast as he could towards Ariana but knew he'd never make it before she hit the ground but he noticed Fred or maybe it was George flying towards her to,  
maybe he would get to her before she hit the ground. Cedric watched as whichever Weasley it was caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Ariana," he said. "Ariana," he said again as Cedric landed threw his broom to the ground and rushed over.

"Ariana," he said kneeling down by her. He looked at the red haired boy. "George," he said taking a guess.

"No Fred," he said.

"Is she ok?" Cedric asked worried. "I saw what happened. I couldn't get to her before she fell."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Fred said.

"Ariana," Cedric said softly and ran his finger across her cheek.

"Cedric," she said.

"Ariana," he said relieved as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushed over.

"Mr. Diggory you can get Ms. Walker to see Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. "You, Ms. Jones," he said referring to Ashleigh. "Will come with me and I'm sure Mr. Diggory will want to speak  
with you when I'm done."

"Definitely," he said glaring at Ashleigh and then he turned back to Ariana and scooped her up in his arms and rushed to the hospital wing.


	26. He Hates Me

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

Cedric got Ariana to the hospital wing and waited as Madame Pomfrey took care of her. When she was done she let Cedric in to see her.

"Hey," she said. "So Madame Pomfrey says I'm going to be ok."

"Good," he said. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Its not your fault." Ariana said.

"I tried to get to you but I was to far away," he told her. "Dumbledore is with Ashleigh now and then I'm going to talk to her. She has to be off the team."

"She did this to me," Ariana said.

"Yes," Cedric said. "I don't know what she was thinking." he added. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Its not your fault that you're so irresistible that another girl wants to take me out so she can be with you." Ariana said.

"I do love you," Cedric whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you to," she said.

* * *

"Have a seat Ms. Jones," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. He went to sit on the other side and looked across the desk at her.  
"Your actions today were very disappointing especially for someone in your house," he added. "You could have seriously injured Ms. Walker."

"I'm sorry sir," she said quietly.

"Well I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Dumbledore said. "You owe Ms. Walker an apology as well as Mr. Diggory," he added. "I'm sure he'll want to speak to you as well."

"Am I going to be off the Quidditch team?" she asked.

"That is not my decision that's up to Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said. "But my guess would be yes."

* * *

Cedric returned to his common room to search for Ashleigh. He couldn't believe she would actually do what she did. When he found her she was sitting by herself in  
a chair away from everyone. He walked over to her.

"Ashleigh," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Hello Cedric." she replied. "I'm really sorry for what I did today," she said softly.

"You could have really hurt Ariana," Cedric said. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Ashleigh said.

"Did you think that I would be happy you hurt her? Did you think that I would leave her for you?"

"I don't know," Ashleigh said quietly.

"You have no idea how upset I am with you." Cedric said. "You are off the team, I don't even want to look at you," he added and turned to walk away.

"Cedric please," she said grabbing his hand, he turned to glare at her and pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." she said.

"I don't care," he said. "What did you think Ashleigh?" he asked. "That I would be happy you hurt the girl I love more that anything else."

"I don't know, I really don't," she said quietly.

"Ashleigh you had a chance to be with me but you didn't want me," he said. "I found someone who does want me, who loves me like I love her," he added.  
"Someone who just enjoys being close to me,' he sighed. 'Now that I have Ariana there is no possible way I could ever want you or any other girl and I'm sorry….You know  
what I'm not sorry if that hurts you because it's the truth," Cedric told her. "And is something happened to her or she was taken away from me because of you I promise  
I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life Ashleigh," he told her. "Just leave us alone," he told her and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Cedric was walking to the hospital wing to see Ariana when she walked by him. He turned and followed her.

"Hey Beautiful wait a minute," he said and she shook her head and stopped to wait for him. "They let you out already?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad to get out of there." she added and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you yesterday when you fell."

"Its ok," she said. "Who did catch me?"

"Fred Weasley."

"I had no clue," she said.

"I'm glad someone was there to catch you." he told her. "I did kick Ashleigh off the team. That is not the way I teach my Quidditch team to behave." he added

"I know," she said. "Lets just not think about her anymore and forget about what happened yesterday."

"If that's what you want," Cedric said and she nodded.

"Lets go to breakfast," she said.

* * *

Ashleigh was walking to breakfast when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Oliver," Ashleigh said.

"What were you thinking yesterday?" he asked.

"Oliver I…" Ashleigh began.

"What if you had seriously hurt her?" he asked. "Do you seriously think Cedric is going to want you if you hurt his girlfriend?"

"He's never going to want me," she told him. "Just the same way Ariana is never going to want you." she added.

"In time she might…she will," Oliver said.

"She may never love you like she loves Cedric," Ashleigh told him. "Anyway Cedric hates me now, he kicked me off the quidditch team and he's never  
talked to anyone or looked at anyone the way he looked at talked to me last night. He hates me." she said and turned and walked away.


	27. The Next Step

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

Last time we left off here:

_Ashleigh was walking to breakfast when she felt a hand grab her arm._

"_Oliver," Ashleigh said._

"_What were you thinking yesterday?" he asked._

"_Oliver I…" Ashleigh began._

"_What if you had seriously hurt her?" he asked. "Do you seriously think Cedric is going to want you if you hurt his girlfriend?"_

"_He's never going to want me," she told him. "Just the same way Ariana is never going to want you." she added._

"_In time she might…she will," Oliver said._

"_She may never love you like she loves Cedric," Ashleigh told him. "Anyway Cedric hates me now, he kicked me off the quidditch team and he's never talked to anyone or looked at anyone the way he looked at talked to me last night. He hates me." she said and turned and walked away._

Oliver went after her.

"Ashleigh what do you mean he hates you?" Oliver asked.

"He would never come out and say it but I know he does," she told him. "I hurt someone he cares about because I hated that she was showing me up," she added.  
"I'll be lucky if he talks to me again," she said.

"He'll talk to you again Ashleigh just give him time to cool down from this," Oliver told her.

"Would you cool down from this if you were Cedric?" she asked. "Would you just be ok with it in a few days if you were in Cedric's place?"

"I guess not," Oliver admitted.

"Look Oliver I'm beginning to think this whole thing is ridiculous. She loves him and she's not going to love you and if she ever found out about this she probably  
wouldn't even like you anymore," Ashleigh said. "Of course I have nothing to loose anymore," she added and went to walk away but Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid Ashleigh," he said. "Don't ruin this for both of us." he added and she jerked out of his grasp.

"There's nothing to ruin Oliver," she said and walked away.

* * *

Ashleigh made her way to the Great Hall to eat. When she walked in everyone turned to look at her. She walked over and took a seat at the Hufflepuff table by herself.  
She put food on her plate and began to eat.

"So is everyone not speaking to Ashleigh?" Ariana asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked.

"Ashleigh is eating by herself," Ariana said and they turned to look at the Hufflepuff table.

"She deserves it," Alicia said.

"Cedric kicked her off the team," Ariana told them.

"He should have," Angelina said shaking her head. "We're glad you're ok."

"Thanks," Ariana said. "I am ok. Just glad Fred caught me."

"How do you know Fred caught you?" Alicia asked.

"Cedric told me," Ariana said. "He said he was to far away to get to me."

"He was but he sure as hell got to you quick after Fred caught you," Angelina said. "You could see how worried he was."

"I never thought I could ever love anyone this much or that anyone like Cedric could love me," Ariana said. "And I also think I'll be ready soon."

"Ready for what?" Alicia asked.

"The next step with Cedric," she said.

"Are you…" Angelina said. "Come on," she added standing up. Alicia and Ariana stood up and followed her out. When they were out on the hallway Angelina turned to look at Ariana.

"Are you saying you're ready to sleep with Cedric?" Angelina asked. "Sex?"

"Yeah," Ariana said. "I know it's a big step and I think I'm ready I'm ready to take that step with Cedric. I love him so much."

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Ariana said. "I just hope he wants me that way to, he said one time he could wait for me until I was ready."

"Well you have to let him know when you are ready," Angelina said.

"I will, I love him so much and I can't imagine being with anyone else like that," Ariana said.

Angelina, Alicia and Ariana talked a few more minutes before Angelina and Alicia headed off to the library. Ariana sighed and was about to go back to her common room when Oliver walked outside.

"Ariana," Oliver said. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks Oliver."

"I can't believe Ashleigh did what she did," he said. "Diggory should have better control of his quidditch players."

"It wasn't his fault Oliver," Ariana said. "And anyway he kicked Ashleigh off the team so drop it."

"Fine," Oliver said. "Things with Cedric are still good then," he asked.

"Never better," she said. "I love him and he loves me and there isn't anything or anyone that is going to change it."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes."

"You liked me once," Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah that's true but its not anymore Oliver." she said as Cedric walked out of the Great Hall and saw Oliver and Arian talking.  
"I'm sorry you decide to like me when nothing is ever going to happen,' she added. "Its not Oliver, I don't want anyone but Cedric and the sooner you  
understand that the better off we're going to be." she said

"Ariana," he said. "You and me make more sense than you and Cedric," he said.

"No Oliver you and me make no sense at all but me and Cedric are perfect together," she said and Cedric smiled and walked over sliding an arm around her waist.

"Cedric," Ariana said turning around to look at him.

"Hey," he said. "Wood," he added.

"Diggory," Oliver replied and walked off.

* * *

"So he thinks you would be better with him?" Cedric asked.

"Yes he does but I think no one is better for me than you." she said sliding her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she replied and he leaned down and kissed her.


	28. Not Alone Anymore

**Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy and had bad writers block. This chapter was always intended to be Valentine's Day for Cedric and Ariana.  
So finally here it is, a little later than I had hoped but Cedric and Ariana's Valentine's day together.**

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

Valentine's day was going to be here soon. Ariana was so excited, it would be her first Valentine's Day with an actual boyfriend. She hoped Cedric wanted to do something and  
it was even better because Valentine's Day was on Saturday and there would be no classes. Ariana was smiling as she walked down the hall to breakfast with Cedric.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Valentine's Day," she said. "I've never had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day," she added.

"Well then I guess I have to make it extra special then," he said.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"There is a Hogsmeade Day," he suggested.

"I say we skip it and stay here because everyone will be going," Ariana said.

"Good idea," Cedric agreed. "I have an idea, but I'm not saying anything yet," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed. "But I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you, alone."

"We're definitely going to be alone," he said smiling. "Trust me," he added and she smiled.

* * *

Valentine's Day finally arrived and everyone was at breakfast excitedly talking about the Hogsmeade day. It seemed everyone was going, Ariana met Cedric after breakfast.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked. "Everyone is going to Hogsmeade."

"Which is the perfect reason to stay here," he said. "So why don't you meet me on the seventh floor in a couple of hours."

"Alright," she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered and turned and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later Ariana met Cedric on the seventh floor like he asked.

"Cedric," she said.

"Hey," he said and she walked over to him. "Come on," he added and opened the door and led her inside

"I never thought you would bring me back here," she said as they walked in the room of requirement.

"You'd be surprised what's in here this time," he told her and she walked in and saw a table with lunch set for them and a bed.

"A bed," she said.

"I don't know why that showed up," Cedric said nervously and she smiled.

"How about we have lunch," Ariana said and he nodded.

"Ariana," he said. "I'm really sorry about the bed," he added.

"Its ok Cedric," she told him. "Just because there is a bed here doesn't mean we have to use it."

"I know," he sighed. "I bet a bed wouldn't show up if you planned this."

"Never know, it might have." she said.

"What," he said shocked.

"I just said it might have," she told him as she began to eat

"Ariana," Cedric said.

"I've just been thinking about it is all," she told him and he smiled. "Thanks for lunch," Ariana said.

"I have something for you," Cedric said.

"You do," she said excited and he nodded. Cedric pulled out a box and handed it to her and she opened it.

"Its not anything great just a charm for your bracelet." he said and she smiled as she pulled out a charm that said I love you.

"I love you to," she said and put the charm on her bracelet then she walked over to him and kissed him. Cedric pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap and they continued to kiss.  
She felt Cedric's lips kiss her neck and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Cedric," she moaned.

"Ariana," he said.

"Cedric," she whispered. "I think we should go to the bed," she added and he pulled away.

"Ariana," he said. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she whispered and got off his lap and grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. They stopped by the bed and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Ariana," he said and she looked up at him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive, I've never wanted anything more." she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her.  
"I love you." she said and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Cedric ran his fingers down her sides stopping at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
Ariana undid the last button in his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as Cedric kissed her again. Ariana felt Cedric run his fingers across her back before undoing her bra and throwing it down with the rest of their clothes. Cedric kissed her neck as Ariana pulled him onto the bed and the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor.

* * *

"Cedric," Ariana said.

"Yeah," he said.

"I was wondering if you were awake, you were really quiet."

"You were to," he said.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say."

"It doesn't matter," he said softly.

"Thank you for all of this," she said. "This has been my first wonderful Valentine's Day, I was always alone before," she told him.

"Not anymore Ariana, you have me now," he told her and she smiled.


	29. Ignore Them and Maybe They'll give Up

**This story doesn't really follow any particular book. **

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

When Ariana returned to her room late that afternoon Angelina and Alicia were waiting for her.

"So how was your first Valentine's Day with Cedric?" Alicia asked.

"Wonderful," she said smiling. "We had lunch."

"Where?"

"Here," she said. "We decided to not go to Hogsmeade because everyone would be there."

"Good plan," Angelina said.

"So we had lunch and talked and stuff," Ariana said smiling.

"And stuff huh?" Alicia said smiling.

"Yeah," Ariana replied and walked over and sat on the bed. "Cedric and I slept together tonight."

"Oh Wow!" Alicia said smiling.

"That's great!" Angelina said. "It was great wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was amazing," she told them. "This has been my first ever memorable Valentine's Day," she said. "I was always alone before."

"Well you're not anymore," Alicia said.

"I know and it feels great," Ariana said. "Before Cedric I never imagined a guy would ever want me or make me feel the way he has," she told them.

"We're glad your finally happy," Angelina said. "And Cedric is the perfect guy to be happy with."

"I know he is," Ariana said. "I love him so much," she said.

"He loves you to Ariana," Alicia said.

"I know," she said smiling.

* * *

Angelina, Alicia and Ariana headed down to dinner together soon. On their way to dinner they ran into Cedric.

"Hey Cedric," Angelina and Alicia said together.

"Hi," he said smiling

"See you at dinner Ariana," Angelina said and her and Angelina continued to dinner. Ariana looked up at Cedric and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you to," she said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Of course but how…" she began and he silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Then come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her down the hallway away from the Great Hall.

Cedric finally stopped in front of a door and looked around before opening it and leading her into an empty classroom.

"I know its not as great as lunch was," he said as she looked around the room. He had put a white table cloth over one of the tables and it looked as if he went outside  
and picked a flower and put it in a vase.

"Hagrid got me the flower," he said. "Seems he's a romantic at heart."

"That sounds like Hagrid," she said.

"Anyway I know its not that great but…"

"Its perfect Cedric, I'm with you and that makes it perfect," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Come on," he said and led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her and she sat down then he went around to the other side of the table and sat down.

* * *

Angelina and Alicia took their seats at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Ariana never showed so they just thought she was with  
Cedric and would see her later but Oliver came over and sat by them.

"So where's Ariana?" he asked.

"Probably with Cedric, we ran into him on the way here." Alicia said.

"She's still with him." Oliver said shaking his head.

"I think she'll be with him a while," Angelina said smiling.

"A long while," Alicia added.

"Ok what is going on?" he asked.

"Its Valentine's day Oliver," Angelina said. "Cedric and Ariana love each other and its Valentine's day."

"Don't tell me she slept with him," he said.

"We're not telling you anything because its none of your business," Alicia told him. "Why don't you just leave them alone, Ariana is happy, happier than she's been in a very long time,  
happier than I've ever seen her and that's because of Cedric," Alicia said. "Let it go Oliver and let her be happy, she won't be happy with you and you know that. Stop trying to come between them."

"I'm not," he said.

"Whatever Oliver," Angelina said. "But I know you are, just leave them alone ok."

* * *

"I love just being alone with you," Ariana said to Cedric.

"I like that to," he said smiling.

"Do you think Ashleigh and Oliver are going to back off?" she asked.

"I hope they do," he said. "I don't know what I have to do to make her see that all I want is you," he said softly. "Because apparently she doesn't listen."

"Oliver doesn't either, I don't know what to do anymore either." she sighed.

"Ignore them," Cedric said. "And hope they give up," he added.

"I guess so,"


	30. What are we going to do now?

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

As Oliver was walking away from the Great Hall someone called his name.

"Oliver."

"Ashleigh," he said and stopped and waited for her. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Ariana because Cedric wasn't at dinner?" she asked.

"Apparently they're alone together," Oliver said.

"How do you know?"

"Well Angelina and Alicia told me they ran into Cedric on the way to dinner and that Ariana left with him and I'm assuming they're together because no one has seen them and they're not here."

"Nothing's working to get them apart."

"Well from the way Angelina and Alicia talk…Well what would you think if someone said Cedric and Ariana love each other and its Valentine's day?" he asked.

"They didn't sleep together," Ashleigh said shocked.

"That's what I thought but no one is talking and they know," Oliver told her.

"What are you going to do Oliver?" she asked. "I thought you wanted her."

"I did, I do," he said. "I just don't think its worth it, I shouldn't have to go through all of this to get a girl that doesn't even want me to begin with."

"Whatever, but I'm not giving up," she told him. "I want Cedric and unlike you I'm willing to do what I have to, to get what I want."

"Don't hurt her again," Oliver told her.

"I'll do what I have to," she said and Oliver grabbed her arm.

"I'm serious Ashleigh, don't hurt her because you'll have me as well as Cedric to deal with if you do." he told her.

"Let go," she demanded and jerked her arm out of his grasp. "I thought you were willing to do what you had to, to get what you want, I thought you wanted Ariana."

"I do, but I'm not going to make her love me or try to make her want me," he said. "If she loves Cedric and its pretty clear she does, I should want her to be happy.  
I don't know what I was thinking trying to tear her and Cedric apart because Angelina and Alicia are right, she's happier than she's been in a long time."

"I don't care if she's happy," Asheligh said rudely. "So I'm on my own now?"

"Yeah you are," he told her.

"Fine I should have known better than to team up with Gryffindor." she said and walked off.

"How in the hell did she get in Hufflepuff?" he asked and walked the opposite way.

* * *

Oliver thought about going to the common room and waiting for Ariana so he could talk to her but he saw her and Cedric walking out of a classroom and  
he noticed for the first time that she did seem happy with Cedric. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Ariana," Oliver said.

"Hi Oliver," she said.

"Diggory," he said.

"Wood," Cedric replied.

"Look I need to talk to you, both of you I guess," he said.

"Oliver I don't think…." Ariana began.

"Its important otherwise you know I wouldn't bother with it," Oliver said and Ariana looked at Cedric who shrugged.

"Alright," she said. "What's going on?"

"Maybe somewhere where no one can hear what I'm going to tell you," Oliver suggested.

"Ok," Ariana said and opened the door to the room they just came out of and walked inside and Oliver and Cedric followed her. "Ok Oliver talk."

"First of all I want to apologize for trying to come between you two," he said. "Second of all I want to apologize for working with Ashleigh to try and break you two up."

"You were actually working with her," Ariana said shocked. "How could you do that?"

"I don't know and I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm not anymore but Ashleigh," he said and turned to Ariana. "Be careful," he said to her. "Because she's willing to  
do whatever she has to get you out of the way." he added. "She won't care if she hurts you."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked and Oliver nodded.

"Do you actually think I would be here with both of you right now if I wasn't," he said. "I just want you to be careful Ariana. I would never want anything  
bad to happen to you no matter how much you hate me."

"Oliver I don't hate you," she told him.

"You don't," he said shocked.

"No," she told him.

"Thanks," he said smiling and looked to Cedric. "You take care of her," he told him.

"I am and I will," he told Oliver.

"What about Ashleigh?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know but I'll figure out something," he said.

"Like what Cedric?" Ariana asked. "I'm finally happy and someone wants to ruin it, she added. "I don't know what to do but I am not giving you up."

"Did anyone ask you to?" Cedric asked. "And I'm not giving you up either Ariana," he told her. "I do love you."

"I love you to Cedric," she said.

"I'm going to go but if you need anything, just ask," Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver," Ariana said. "For taking the time to tell us about Ashleigh."

"Of course," he said. " I was stupid to even consider what she suggested. I never wanted to hurt you," he added. "I'll see you later," he said and turned to leave.

"Bye Oliver," Ariana said and he nodded and left.

"What are we going to do Cedric?"

"I don't know Ariana but we'll figure out something," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. " I love you."

"I love you to," she said.


	31. The Calm before the Storm

This story doesn't really follow any particular book.

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

When Ariana walked in the common room she saw Oliver sitting on the couch so she walked over and sat by him.

"Oliver," she said and he looked over at her.

"Hey Ariana."

"I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me and Cedric what you did about Ashleigh but I do appreciate it,"

"I know you do," he said.

"Both of us do."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of her," Oliver said. "She's crazy," he added. "Obsessed, I guess is a better word for it. She's obsessed with Cedric, with getting Cedric  
and its scary just how much she wants him or what she might do to get him," he said. 'Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will Oliver," she said. "I promise I'll be careful."

"And um…tell Cedric…let him know…could you just…Tell him to be careful to, he's the one she wants he could hurt as well because he keeps rejecting her."

"I'll tell him Oliver," she said smiling.

"He's one of the best Quidditch captains I've seen in a while and I'm looking forward to playing against them." Oliver said.

"Ok Oliver I'll tell him."

* * *

The next morning Ariana met Cedric in class.

"Morning," she said walking over to him.

"Morning," he said smiling and leaned over and kissed her.

"So I had an interesting conversation with Oliver last night," she said.

"Really," he said.

"Yeah just telling me to be careful and he wanted me to tell you something but I'm sure he would never admit he said it."

"What?" Cedric asked interested.

"Just to tell you to be careful as well, you're the one Ashleigh is after so the more you reject her the madder she gets."

"Oh," he said.

"And he also said you're one of the best Quidditch captains he's seen in a while and he's looking forward to playing against you."

"It all comes down to Quidditch with Oliver," Cedric said.

"It always does," She said. "I'm just glad Oliver decided to help us out."

"Me to," Cedric agreed.

"We're going to figure something out right?"

"Yes we are," Cedric told her.

"Good," Ariana sighed relieved. "Its taken me so long to find you."

"I'm not letting you go either Ariana," he told her. "I promise."

"I just wish we knew what she was up to or what she could be planning," Ariana sighed. "I hate waiting for something to happen." she added.

"Me to," Cedric said. "Just remember I love you," he told her.

"I will," she said. "I love you to ok," she told him.

"I know," he said smiling and he leaned over and kissed her and Ariana went back to her seat just as the professor walked in to start class.

* * *

Ariana met Cedric after dinner so they could walk around the castle together before time to be back in their common rooms.

"Have you even seen Ashleigh today?" Ariana asked.

"Just in class," Cedric told her. "She hasn't even said anything at all to me or even tried to talk to me." Cedric added.

"Really," Ariana said surprised.

"Maybe she decided to back off," Cedric said hopefully.

"I doubt it Cedric," Ariana told him. "Its probably the calm before the storm. She's going to strike when we least expect it, you know once we let our guard down around her."

"You think so," Cedric asked.

"I hope not but I do really think so," Ariana sighed and grabbed his hand. Cedric tightened his grip on her hand and stopped walking.  
"Cedric what?" she asked confused and he gently pushed her so her back was against the wall, he rested his free hand against the wall beside her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Cedric said softly as he ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

"I'm not worried about me," She whispered.

"Then I'm glad one of us is then," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you to," she said.


	32. Alone in the Hallway

**Sorry its been so long since i've updated but I promise I'm going to try and update more frequently.**

**Summary: **Ariana Walker is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. After her friends give her make over she gets noticed by the guy she has a crush on for years Oliver Wood. Oliver only succeeds in breaking Ariana's heart and Cedric Diggory is there to pick up the pieces and him and Ariana develop a close friendship. Will their friendship turn into something more?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize

**Please Review**

* * *

A week went by with no sign of Ashleigh attempting to do anything to try and break up Cedric and Ariana. Of course they both saw her around the castle and classes but it was almost as if she was purposely not saying anything or being near them.

"Ashleigh seems very distant," Ariana said to Cedric one day as they were sitting outside.

"Maybe she's backing off," Cedric said hopefully.

"Or maybe she's waiting to strike," Ariana told him.

"You always have to point out the bad," he sighed.

"Well Cedric she's planning something," she told him. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Me to," he said. "But I'm doing everything I can to make sure she doesn't hurt you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Can you worry about yourself a little to," she said. "I don't want you hurt either Cedric," she added.

"I'll be fine," he told her. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"It better not because there is no way I'm living without you now," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kiss her.

"Well you'll never have to," he told her.

"Cedric, I'm going to talk to Oliver and see if he knows anything or has an idea."

"Why would he know anything?" Cedric asked. "He's not helping Ashleigh anymore."

"I'm still going to try. I'm not just going to wait around for her to do something."

"I don't like it either Ariana." he said, "but just think before you do something you shouldn't."

"Its just a conversation with Oliver, nothing bad can happen."

"Ok," he agreed. "just be cautious, don't be alone in the hallways."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just a feeling," he told her and shrugged.

"Ok Cedric," she agreed and leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

When Ariana got back to her common room she looked for Oliver. She finally found him sitting by the window alone.

"Oliver," she said.

"Oh hi Ariana,"

"I want to ask you something" she said.

"Ok," he sighed and she sat across from him.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had talked to Ashleigh."

"No, of course not," he said. "I was telling the truth when I said I'm done with her." he said

"I believe you Oliver," she said. "Its just I haven't seen her around, its like she's purposely avoiding me and Cedric," she sighed. "Because I know she hasn't given up."

"You just wonder what's she's up to and when she'll strike," Oliver said.

"Exactly, I don't want her to do something to Cedric, to hurt him."

"Well we don't want anything happening to you either," Oliver said softly. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Diggory has been good for you so far.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, first off he wasn't an idiot like I was, he noticed you right away," he said and she smiled. "You're more confident and outspoken," he added.  
"Even I can see you and Diggory are perfect for each other and I was an idiot to try and come between you two."

"Oliver," she said softly.

"I let my jealousy cloud my judgment, if I was thinking clearly I never would have involved myself with Ashleigh in any way," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Its ok Oliver," she assured him. "You told me and Cedric the truth and you apologized. I know what it took for you to do that."

"Yeah apologies, I don't like apologies," he said shaking his head. "But I hope we're friends."

"We are friends Oliver," she told him.

"Good," he said smiling. "And I'm sorry I can't help you out with the Ashleigh thing because I haven't talked to her and I don't want to talk to her ."

"Thanks anyway Oliver," Ariana said.

* * *

Ariana met Cedric that night after dinner.

"So I talked to Oliver," she told him.

"And he doesn't know anything about Ashleigh," Cedric said.

"That's right," she sighed.

"Its ok," Cedric said. "We'll figure things out on our own."

"I guess so," she said. "But you'll never believe what Oliver did admit."

"What?" Cedric asked. "That he was an idiot and he wants a chance to be with you," Cedric said his voice breaking a little. "He lost his chance, you're with me now."

"You're who I want to be with Cedric, not Oliver, never Oliver," she said. "I haven't really wanted Oliver since I've been hanging out with you."

"Then why did you almost go out with him?" Cedric asked.

"You asked to give him another chance, to hear him out." she said and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "So what is it that Oliver admitted?"

"That you've been good for me," she said smiling.

"What did he say?" Cedric asked.

"Just that as much as he hated to admit it you've been good for me. He said you weren't an idiot like him because you noticed me right away, he said I'm more  
confident and outspoken since I've been with you," she told him and he smiled. "Oliver said that even he can see how perfect we are for each other and that he was  
an idiot to try and come between us."

"Wow!" Cedric said surprised. "Oliver Wood actually said that."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sure he would deny it to anyone else." she added. "I don't know why he wants to pretend like he's not a good guy."

"Who knows," Cedric said. "But how about we stop talking about Oliver," he said.

"I think that's a great idea," Ariana said. "Now how much longer is it going to take until you kiss me,' she said grinning.

"About two seconds," he said and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you Ariana."

"I love you to." she said and looked up at him and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," someone said and they looked up and saw Ashleigh standing in front of them.


End file.
